Transformers: New Beginnings
by NotRamjet97
Summary: (thanks to fellow fanficker Pugemonian for doing the new cover :D) What happens when you add My Little Pony, Transformers, and awesomeness? This story of course! Prepare for laughs, gasps, some romance (no slash), and maybe even a few tears (I said MAYBE). Warning: May contain TF G1 and all it's energony goodness! Story 1 in my 'A New Home' series.
1. A New Mission

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or My Little Pony, they are both owned by Hasbro. I or my sister owns the OCs Noonblaze, Nightwatch, Starblast, Applewood, Nitro-x, Quicktrigger, and Electric Storm.**_

_**Note: This isn't exactly G1, I actually imagined them like their KRE-O versions, except they're not blocks, they can transform and stuff, oh and there are no Kreons.**_

Chapter 1

Mirage sat back in his chair and sighed. The war was finally over, thousands of years of fighting and now it was over. When they had finally launched Megatron out into the stars, they weren't sure what to do. They had thought about helping the humans with their problems, but that got real messy real fast, but when the humans offered to let the robots stay on a small island, the Autobots couldn't refuse, so the Autobots now lived on a small island on Earth, relaxing.

"Yo Mirage!" Jazz called out.

"What?" Mirage answered.

"You know where the boss bots are?"

"No, why?"

"Well, uh, Electric Storm watched _Lost._"

"Ok, so what's the problem?" Mirage asked.

"Well, uh…"

Seconds after the words left his mouth, a red and partly yellow transformer waltzed in with an armload of assorted items that nearly swallowed the 'bot up. Mirage raised an optic ridge. "What are you doing?" The robot shifted the pile of stuff to get a better view of Mirage. She pumped an arm in the air and enthusiastically explained. "I'm gonna recruit the Smoke Monster as an ally!" She walked past them and added. "Or I'll keep it as a pet."

Jazz shrugged and told Mirage. "I tried to tell her it wasn't real. But she wouldn't listen!" A voice from the stairs then yelled. "You bet your buttons I don't listen! It's real, you hear me? REAL! And I won't stop 'till I find i-WAH!" The voice dropped and loud crashes were heard, along with many "Ow"s. "I'm okay! Hey, wait…NUTS AND BOLTS! I FOUND THE SMOKE MONSTER! I FOUND THE-no, wait. That's just Wheeljack's lab smoking. Never mind!"

_Meanwhile somewhere else on the island…_

"What is it, Sentinel?" Optimus Prime asked his predecessor. He had called Optimus to visit him at one of the lakes on the island. There he was, sitting by the lake with a fishing pole in his servo; he looked back , seeing Optimus and answered. "Optimus, good, you've come just on time."

"What is it?"

"The Decepticons, they've returned."

"What? On Earth?"

"No, they're on a different planet, far away from here."

"What's it called?"

**Later…**

"Three hours, and I have found NOTHING! How hard can it be to find the Smoke Monster?! I mean, seriously?! Come on!"

"Storm, I told you-" But Prowl was cut off by the arrival of Optimus and Sentinel. Prowl stood up straighter and saluted. "Sir."

"At ease soldier." Sentinel commanded and Prowl lowered his servo.

"Yes sir, is there something wrong?" Before either Prime could answer, Electric Storm butted in. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it! I'm innocent I tell you, INNOCENT!"

"No Electric Storm, it has to do with a mission." Optimus answered; Electric Storm vented heavily and visibly relaxed. Optimus continued. "Electric Storm, I will need you to go and retrieve your brother, Nitro-x, we will need you both on this mission."

"Suh-weet!" Storm shouted pumping her servo in the air, "A mission! Hope you're ready world 'cause here we come!"

Sentinel butted in. "No Electric Storm, it's not on Earth." A look of confusion settled on her face and she asked. "Say wha-?"

"It is far from here," Sentinel explained, "On a planet called: Equestria."


	2. It was a dark and not so stormy night

Chapter 2

A yellow pegasus gazed out of the train's window, it was very dark and dreary; the country side rolled by at a smooth but quick pace. He glanced down next to him, there, a young dark blue unicorn lay sleeping, his son. The pegasus' name was Noonblaze, he was bright yellow, had a brown mane, and spoke with what we would know as a British accent. He was a young doctor, in his early thirties, had bright yellow eyes, and his cutie mark was a pair of stethoscopes. His son, Nightwatch, was a dark blue unicorn, with a black mane and a few silver hairs which made his mane look like part of the night sky. He was young, only six, and hadn't gotten his cutie mark, unlike his dad he did not have a British accent.

After his wife's death, Noonblaze figured that it was time to move to smaller, less chaotic town, namely Ponyville. He heard they needed a talented doctor, who knew how to deliver foals, and Noonblaze fit that description perfectly, he had even delivered quintuplets. Noonblaze yawned, he hadn't realized how late it was, and he then rested his head against the window and gently drifted off to sleep…

When he awoke it was just as dark as before, maybe a bit brighter, but not by much. He turned to see how Nightwatch was doing and saw him cuddling up with his blanket, a fearful look on his face. Noonblaze asked him. "Son, is something wrong?" The little unicorn walked over to where the window was and pointed at something in the sky. Noonblaze looked out and saw a large bird, a really large bird, and it was justsoaring in the air, it never flapped its wings once, not to mention how weird it looked. Noonblaze just continued to stare at it. Suddenly it turned towards them, growing larger and larger. It began to charge at them!

**Meanwhile in the Everfree forest…**

"I'm telling you. If this doesn't get our Cutie Marks, nothing will!" A small orange pegasus filly told her two friends enthusiastically. Her two friends, a white unicorn filly, named Sweetie Bell, and a yellow earth filly with a southern accent, named Applebloom, weren't quite as sure. "I don't know Scootaloo, are you sure it's safe?" The unicorn asked, they were all standing at the mouth of a large cave.

"Sure I'm sure; c'mon, we'll be just like Daring Do."

"Hey!" A male voice called out.

"Aghhh!" The three fillies screamed at the stranger's voice, suddenly two large minotaur-like creatures emerged; they both looked almost the same, except one was blue, while the other was black with purple highlights. The purple one snickered. "Well, well, what do we have here Thundercracker? Looks like a few bugs have lost their way." The purple one burst into laughter, laughter that made the Cutie Mark Crusaders uneasy. The blue one answered his cackling friend. "These are the inhabitants, they call themselves ponies. I've been hoping some might lose their way and come here, I've been bored."

"Thundercracker, you never told me you wanted a pet." The purple one replied.

"Not as a pet, I've just wanted to see what makes them tick." Thundercracker said with a sneer. At that the three ponies dashed off into the forest before the two "things" knew what happened, when they had realized it they transformed and flew after them.


	3. LOOK OUT FOR THE-crash

Chapter 3

"There it is." Mirage told the crew; they all looked at the planet on the monitor.

"It looks like Earth." Bumblebee commented in awe.

"If it's anything like Earth I'm down." Jazz said.

"Nice." Nitro-x thought aloud.

"Ick!" Electric Storm shouted, trying to get a better look at the bottom of her stabilizing sevos. "I think I stepped in one of the inhabitants!" The other 'bots optics widened and she quickly responded, wavng her arms. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" She checked her stabilizing servos again and muttered. "Although I do think I stepped in some bird poop."

"Optimus, you'd better get a look at this." Prowl, oblivious to the small planet on the screen, Optimus came over to Prowl's station and saw on his monitor. "Starscream!" Optimus stated.

"That's not all." Prowl pressed a few buttons and showed Thundrcracker and Skywarp chasing three small creatures. Optimus turned from the computer and commanded. "Bluestreak, get us down on the surface as soon as you can! The Decepticons are attacking."

"You got it boss, full steam ahead!" Bluestrek yelled.

"No Bluestreak!" The whole Autobot team yelled, but it was too late they were already flying towards the planet at full speed.

"Everybot," Prowl instructed, "Grab onto something!" Everybody grabbed onto Prowl. "**NO NOT ME!**" Prowl shouted, infuriated. "**GRAB ON TO SOMETHING **_**BESIDES**_** ME! SOMETHING NAILED DOWN!**"

"But-" Electric Storm protested before Prowl glared at her, making her emit a small "eep". They then grabbed onto Ratchet. Before running away from his flying death wrenches of doom. "Grab onto something sturdy!" Nitro-x yelled. So everybot grabbed onto Sentinel Prime. "Unhand me!" He bellowed, trying in a futile attempt to get the 'bots off. Prowl growled, while faceservoing. "Grab onto something that _isn't_ an Autobot." Everybody let go and looked for some other victim. Electric Storm still held onto Sentinel. "Electric Storm." Prowl snarled, a dangerous tone in is his voice. She looked at the Prime and asked. "How do I _really _know you're an Autobot?"

Prowl vented sharply. "Electric Storm, please find something to hold onto before we-" And then the ship crashed. Bluestreak squirmed out of the rubble and hollered. "Land ho!" Nitro-x pushed a large piece of metal off him and coughed. "You don't say?" Sentinel Prime climbed out of the rubble. Electric Storm still had a tight grip on him. She shouted. "Ha! I'm SAFE! Eat that, Prowl!" Right before a sheet of metal collapsed and landed on her. "Ow!"

The Autobots slowly recovered themselves from the crash. Jazz looked out on the horizon. "Hey," he asked, "What's that?" Right after he spoke, three blurs raced by. Soon after the blurs followed Decepticons. Skywarp and Thundercracker to be more specific. Skywarp abruptly stopped, making Thundercracker slam into him. "Aw slag, the Autobots are here. We'd better tell Megatron, Thundercracker." Said 'con glared and snarled, "Ya think?", before transforming and blasting off with his partner in crime.

"Yeah, you'd better run!" Electric Storm shouted after them, waving her servo in the air, "Ya'll are nuthin' but a bunch of Starscreams! I dare you to try and come back!" After a few seconds she began yelling again. "That's right! Your scared 'cuz we woulda whooped your sorry tailpipes! And when you come back, I'll be waitin' for ya! Right," she sat down on the ground, "Here!"

"Well," Nitro-x stated, watching the two jets get smaller and smaller, "That was strange."

"AGH! SPIDER! SPIDER! GET IT OFF ME! Get it OOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!" Electric Storm screamed while dancing around. A well aimed wrench to her head both killed the spider and knocked her out. Ratchet snarled. "I _hate _spiders."


	4. Research

Chapter 4

Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo, and Applebloom all bolted into Applebloom's house, where they were having a sleepover. The three fillies ran behind the couch and looked nervously at each other. Sweetie Bell was the first to speak. "So, who wants to see if they're gone?"

"Not me," Scootaloo answered.

"Me neither," Applebloom concurred. Scootaloo looked at them both and stated. "Look, one of us has got to do it, let's settle this logically, who's the oldest?"

"You are," Applebloom and Sweetie Bell answered in unison.

"Oh yeah." Scootaloo swallowed and quietly walked over to the window; she lifted her head over and just saw the apple orchard. Scootaloo slid down and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hay thare, Sugarcube."

"Gah!" The sudden greeting scared Scootaloo so much that she dove back behind the couch in three seconds flat. The three ponies sat there, frozen with fear, they could hear hoof steps, coming closer and closer. "There y'all are! I was begginin' to worry." The ponies looked and saw Applebloom's older sister, Applejack.

"Applejack!" Applebloom scolded, sounding both mad and relieved at the same time, "Don't _scare_ us like that!" Applejack smiled and apologized. "Ah'm sorry Applebloom but-wait, why did I scare you?" Gone was the smiling, apologetic Applejack and in her place was a pony suspicious of all their movement.

The trio shifted nervously. "Uh…because we just watched a…scary movie! Yeah, that's it!" The C.M.C. nodded their heads in unison, smiles plastered on their faces. Applejack leaned in, trying to determine if what they said was true or not. The three began to sweat, different thoughts running through their minds. 'Ah hope she believes us...' Applebloom worried. 'Okay, think. What would Rainbow dash do?' Scootaloo thought nervously. 'I wonder if they have any jam.' Sweetie bell wondered. Applejack finally sighed.

"You know I don't like you girls watching those scary movies this late!" She shrugged and began to walk out, "Oh well. Foals will be foals." The C.M.C. kept the smiles on their faces until they could no longer see the older pony. Once they were sure the coast was clear, they all breathed a sigh of relief. "Now, I bet ya'll are pretty hungry, Ah made some popcorn for ya." Applejack walked into the kitchen with the three foals behind her, all whispering. "Do ya think we should tell her?" Applebloom asked quietly.

"Not yet, I think maybe we should see if the library has anything on them." Scootaloo suggested.

Sweetie belle then asked. "Do you guys have any jam?"

**On the train…**

When the train pulled to a stop, Noonblaze got out of his seat and told Nightwatch. "I'm going to see if anypony's hurt, you stay here, understand?" Nightwatch nodded vigorously and Noonblaze patted him on the head. "Good. I'll try and be back as quickly as I can."

Noonblaze walked up and down the aisles, trying to help who he could, it was little things mainly cuts and bruises from falling suitcases after the train had stopped. It was weird, it looked like the "thing" was going to ram them but it suddenly veered off, unfortunately the train engineer got scared and pulled the train to an abrupt halt. Noonblaze finally came back to his seat, finding little Nightwatch laying on the bench reading a book, his little horn glowing a light blue every so often to turn the page. Noonblaze smiled, Nightwatch saw his dad had returned and put the book on the table, then slid out to let his father through.

**Ponyville, Library…**

"'Kay, this is how we're gonna search the library," Scootaloo informed her team, "Applebloom," she pointed a hoof at said pony, "You search A-M," Applebloom nodded and ran off to investigate those sections. "Sweetie Belle," she gestured at her, "You have E-Z, no wait, sorry, I mean N-Z." Just before Sweetie Belle ran off, she asked. "Wait, what are you gonna do, Scootaloo?" Said filly smiled and rubbed her hoofs together. "I'm gonna get coffee."

"Uh, Scootaloo? We don't drink coffee."

"Like I said: I'm gonna get ice cream."

"Yay! Ice cream!" Applebloom and Sweetie belle cheered and raced to finish their investigation, anticipating ice cream. Meanwhile off in the corner Spike was watching them 'Oh boy,' he thought to himself, 'little foals charged up on ice- wait ice cream?' His eyes widened and he snatched something from a secret compartment. He hugged it close to his chest and had a shiny object in his fist. His eyes narrowed as he thought, 'Nopony gets _my _ice cream.' He dipped the object, which can now be known as a spoon, into the other thing which could be identified as ice cream. He glared daggers at them as he shoved the ice cream into his mouth. As soon as the flavor hit his tongue, his expression softened and he smiled. "Mmm! Chocolate!"


	5. The little femme that cried Giant Wolf!

Chapter 5

Electric Storm wandered through the forest, looking for some wood to make a fire. Now you may think that Transformers, being an alien race of advanced machines, they would have a little gadget or something that made fire, you'd be right, unfortunately it was destroyed during the-as some of the Autobots called it- "The Great Crash of Captain Bluestreak". So now Electric Storm was looking for some kindling, then suddenly a thought entered her mind. 'Wait, we're robots, we don't get cold.' She threw her arms up in the air and shouted angrily, "So I'm doing this for NOTHING?!"

A growl and snap of a twig caught her attention. She got in a fighting pose, weapons out, scanning for any Decepticon energy signature. But when the creature emerged from the bushes, she retracted her weapons. "Awww," she cooed, "It's a little doggy!" She crouched down to pet it. "Hey there little fella. Are you los-OW! It bit me!" She snatched back her servo to look at the wound. It was just a small dent, not very noticeable. But still. It had the nerve to bite _her_ when she was trying to be _nice_. A mad look plastered on her face, she snarled. "So that's how you wanna play?" She got out her Instruments of Destruction and continued. "Play ball!"

The mutant dog leapt at her and she let out a warbled cry of surprise as she was tackled to the ground. More K-9 knock offs joined in, piling up on Storm.

They suddenly flew back, cause of Electric Storm shoving them off, and she shouted. "ALLRIGHT! NO MORE MR. NICEBOT-err, Mrs. Nicebot, I mean Ms., no wait-never mind. Just-just prepare for your doom okay?" With that out of the way, she began making graceful and swift blows. Well, as graceful and swift as random shooting and slicing can get.

She finally stopped, intaking oxygen hard. She looked around. The dog things weren't moving. Her optics widened. "I killed them!" She then began to panic. "Oh no! I killed them! What if those were the inhabitants?! What if they were the inhabitant's pets?! Nooooooo! Please come back weird mutant dog thingies! I'm sorry!"

While she was blubbering, she failed to notice the dogs were moving. When she finally DID they were growing together and getting bigger…and bigger and bigger and bigger and BIGGER and-I think you get the point.

**Outside the forest…**

Bumblebee and Nitro-x waited for Electric Storm, and waited, and waited. "Hey Nitro?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah?" The white mech answered.

"How long do you think she'll be?"

"Not long."

"Why?"

"She's running towards us screaming about something." And sure enough the small red femme was racing towards them- WITH A GIANT WOODEN WOLF BEHIND HER!

"Hey Bee?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we'd better join her."

"Good idea." With that the two Autobots transformed and drove as fast as their four wheels would go. Electric Storm transformed, caught up with her brother, transformed, and landed on the hood of the car.

"Dude! Do you know how hard it is to buff paint on a car mode like this?!" Nitro-x shouted. To which Electric Storm replied.

"Yes I DO know since _I've _buffed it before! Quit yer whinin'!"

"Uh, guys? Can we finish this later?" Bumblebee asked hopefully.

"Why?" The two snapped back.

"Because the town's up ahead."

"Civilization? Thank the Allspark! I couldn't stand another second with these-as the human term goes- cavemen!"

"Ok, but how are we gonna stop Mr. Bad breath from destroying half of it?" Nitro-x questioned.

"Oh. Well I was kinda hopin' you guys would come up with that part of the plan." Storm admitted.

"How 'bout we call Optimus?" Bumblebee asked.

"I don't think that would help." Nitro-x answered.

"Why?" Bee and Storm asked in unison.

"Because he's coming right behind us."

"Who? The Big Bad Wolf or Optimus?"

"Both."

"If we die, we'll live to regret it."


	6. Ice cream hangover

Chapter 6

Optimus drove hard and fast, passing the large wolf creature and managed to catch up alongside his soldiers. "Bumblebee! You and the others evacuate the town."

"Got it!" The three cars shouted, then sped up and drove into town. Optimus saw the monster in his side-view mirror; he then proceeded to pull a hard left, sliding in front of it. He then transformed, deploying his battle blades. The creature roared at him, causing the ground beneath him to tremble. He leaped and soared through the air, he then aimed his left blade at the creature's head, _unfortunately_ it was a little close to his mouth. The creature grabbed the blade and threw Optimus to the ground. Optimus watched in horror as the beast ran straight towards the town, then suddenly; a red thing could be seen heading straight for the wolf. Optimus couldn't tell who or what it was at first, but then as it got closer he realized who it was: Sentinel Prime.

Sentinel charged at the wolf with all his might, he kept going, harder and harder, until he was about a hundred yards away. He then transformed and leaped, he sailed through the air, he pointed his weapon between the wolf's eyes; dead center. As soon as his blade hit him, the wolf exploded into a bunch of smaller wolves. They were all stunned; they looked at each other and then ran back into the forest, their tails between their legs. Sentinel walked over to where a half-shocked Optimus was sitting, he reached out his servo and Optimus accepted it. Sentinel pulled him up and said. "Perhaps I shouldn't have retired." His lip components then curled into a smile.

"Perhaps, old friend," Optimus replied, a faint hint of a smile flitting across his features, "Perhaps." Then the two headed towards the town.

**At the library…**

"Ugh…I think I ate too much." Scootaloo moaned, clutching at her recently enlarged stomach.

"Tell me about it." Sweetie Bell agreed, her stomach grumbling with the digesting food.

"Ugh, can you guys stop talkin' so loud? Mah head hurts." Applebloom complained, the three fillies lay on the floor, books surrounding them, four hours of research and eating ice cream and all they had gotten for their efforts was a headache.

Spike crawled on his stomach towards his bed, muttering. "Must…get to…bed!" He stopped short a few inches and dropped his head with a clunk on the ground. With a mouthful of wood, he murmured. "Close enough."

Scootaloo groaned, rolling over, she then looked around at all the books and ice cream all over, well, everywhere. "Somepony's gonna be _maaad_ when she gets home!"

Sweetie bell mumbled under her breath. "I've never seen Fluttershy mad before. This should be interesting."

Applebloom answered. "Applejack said Fluttershy was kinda mad at the Grand Galloping Gala."

"Guys?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yes?" Applebloom and Sweetie Bell answered in unison

"This is Twilight's house. Spike does not live at Fluttershy's house and Fluttershy does not live in a library tree house. She also does not have a secret stash of ice cream." Scootaloo then added under her breath, "That we know of."

"Hay Spike?" Applebloom called out.

"Hmm?" Spike groaned.

"Where is Twilight?"

"She went to Canterlot, she'll be back Saturday night."

"Oh, goodnaght Spike."

"Goodnight Minty."

"Who's Minty?"

"I have no idea."


	7. Guests

Chapter 7

Princess Luna telepathically picked up a nearby cup of tea and sipped it daintily. Her sister, Princess Celestia, was entertaining some guests, five of the six heroes of Equestria. Celestia had invited Luna, but Luna politely refused the invitation, so now she was sitting on her couch reading a book and drinking tea. She didn't want to admit it to anypony else, but she was bored. She set the book down and sighed. She could go to bed early, she had been lacking sleep, but it was only ten, and she had woken up at seven (P.M. of course). Still contemplating on what to do, a knock came from her door. "Enter." She commanded, a lone unicorn stallion guard opened the door; he looked scared, no that's an understatement, more like he was shaking in his armor. "Uh, pr- pri- pr- prrinccess?"

"Yes?" Luna asked, curious as to why the guard was shaking.

"Th-the-th- there's s s so- sompony to s s see you in th- the h-hall."

"Very well, who pray tell- err, who is it?" Luna still had trouble speaking this more "casual" way of speech.

"Uh, he, uh, big, um…"

"Pardon me." A loud, booming voice interrupted, the guard turned and looked at something. Luna couldn't tell what it was, her doorway was too small, but whoever this was it scared the guard. Princess Luna got off the couch and stepped into the hall to see who was scaring the guard, and there before her stood a large, red, forty foot tall, metal minotaur. She stared at it, partially out of fear, but partially out of curiosity. The creature bent down to look the dark blue allicorn in the face, the fear part started to increase. "Are you Princess Luna? Guardian of the night and co-ruler of Equestria?" She looked at him; something inside her told her that he wasn't there to hurt her, so she swallowed and bravely told him. "Yes, I am the Princess Luna you speak of." The large minotaur then stood up, keeping his eyes on her, and said. "I am Sentinel Prime, I am here to warn you and your sister of an evil unlike this planet has ever seen."

"An evil? My sister and I have fought many 'evils' in our lifetime, and now the six heroines of Equestria have vanquished King Sombra, an ancient evil that had once enslaved an entire city."

"Perhaps they have, but Decepticons are _much_ more dangerous." Sentinel looked around, and then lowered his voice, "Will you be able to have you, your sister, and the six heroes meet us somewhere? I fear that this castle maybe too close to Decepticon audio-receptors. I will send two escorts here in about one mega-cycle, which is one earth hour, outside the castle. Can you make the appointment?"

"I believe so, but, how do we not know that _you _are not evil as well?"

"You don't." Sentinel then bent down and right before Luna's eyes became a large box, with wheels and two ladders on the sides, he then left the Princess, still half-stunned by this visitor. She didn't know why, but she quickly walked towards the main dining room, where her sister was having her party. She came to the two large doors, took a deep breath, and knocked.


	8. Born to be wild

Chapter 8

The train eased to a halt right at the train station. "Ponyville! Last stop, everypony off!" The conductor called. Noonblaze and Nightwatch wearily stepped off the train with their saddlebags. The two travelers agreed that that had been a long ride. "Well, let's go find us a hotel room." Noonblaze suggested, Nightwatch groaned at that suggestion, which caused Noonblaze to chuckle a bit. "Don't worry, it shouldn't take_ too_ long."

**Canterlot…**

"I wonder if they like cake. Ooh! I hope they like chocolate!" Pinkie Pie thought aloud, bouncing up and down excitedly. After Luna had told Celestia, and Celestia talked it over with Twilight, they decided to meet these "visitors".

"Oh, I hope whatever that one meant about an 'evil' wasn't true; I sort of wanted to retire. This hero business is so stressful." Fluttershy mentioned, shifting from hoof to hoof nervously.

"Fluttershy, you're only twenty-three. You're too young to retire." Rainbow Dash pointed out from where she leisurely sat stretched out.

"But she'll be twenty-_four _in three months." Pinkie Pie defended.

"Shh!" Twilight shh-ed, growing weary of their display.

"What?" Pinkie Pie asked, curious as to why Twilight was shushing their fun.

"Listen." The ponies heard a strange mechanical noise getting louder and louder. Then, three things came into view. One was white, sleek, and looked rather aggressive. Another, also white, but it wasn't as sleek and it had flashing red lights, nor did it look as aggressive. And finally the smallest, red, had a strangely happy look to it.

The three things twisted and shifted their shape into giant robots. All the ponies' jaws dropped and their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. The white one (with the sleek alternate mode) looked at the ponies and buried his helm in his servos, complaining. "Oh great, Care Bears."

The small red one playfully punched the white one's arm and scolded. "Be nice!" She then whispered, leaning in so he and only he could hear what she was going to say. "Prowl's still here." The red one then took notice of the ponies and greeted. "Bah-weep-grohna-weep-ninny-bong!"While making gestures with her servo. They all stared at her and in unison asked. "Huh?" She face palmed and complained, making wild waves of her arm for emphasis. "Why is it that when the old dudes do that on a planet, the natives instantly get it; but when one of _us _tries to do it, the natives are like 'what are you talking about?'" She finally stopped her rant with a deep sigh and-taking a deep breath- cleared her throat. "_Anyway,_ have no fear, your rides are here!" She gestured to the sleek white one. "The ever so fast and furious, _Nitro-x_!" She pointed to herself. "The small but scrappy, _Electric Storm_!" She motioned to the last white bot who hadn't said anything. "And last but not least, the oh-so wise and oh-so annoying, _Prowl_!"

***CLANK!***

Thus earning Electric Storm a slap upside the helm courtesy of Prowl. "Ow!" She yelled rubbing the sore spot, "You're just as bad as Hatchet!"

***CLANK!***

"Ow!"

"His designation is Ratchet, not 'Hatchet'." Prowl stated, crossing his arms as Electric Storm scowled.

"Well I think we've already learned a lesson today, never let Prowl watch a ten hour marathon of NCIS." Nitro-x observed.

"Right!" Instantly Pinkie Pie began to get out a paper and pen. "_Dear Princess Celestia," _she began, _"What I learned about friendship today was do not let Pearl-"_ She was interrupted by laughter as Electric Storm choked out, "Wait, _Pearl_?" Pinkie pie stared at her with a confused expression. "Isn't that his name?"

"No. It's _Prowl. _As in P-r-o-w-l. Although Pearl _does_ seem to fit Prow-"

***CLANK!***

"OOOOOWWWWWW! Okay! Okay! I'm stopping! Yeesh! Guy can't take a little humor…"

Pinkie pie shrugged and continued writing her letter. _"Do not let Prowl watch a ten hour marathon of NCIS, From, Pinkie Pie." _Pinkie pie trotted merrily over to a nearby mail box and dropped it in. The mail pony then came along, her name was Derpy, and took the mail, flying them to their destinations. "Well, can't wait 'till Princess C. gets the letter!"

Electric Storm ceased her laughing as she asked, while wiping an energon tear from her optic,. "You're joking, right?" Pinkie pie shook her head, an optimistic smile plastered on her face. "Wait. What does C. stand for?" Nitro-x asked, finally stopping his excessive laughing.

"Princess Celestia, silly filly!"

The two siblings faced each other. "You meant you sent _that_ letter…" Nitro-x trailed off and his sister picked up where he left off. "…to the leader of your country?"

Pinkie pie nodded. Both robots paled. They transformed as fast as lightning and revved up their engines. "Wait," Twilight spoke up, "Where are you going?"

"Where are we going?" Electric Storm repeated like it was the silliest thing to ask, "We gotta find that letter!" They drove about ten feet before Nitro-x asked. "Wait. What about our passengers?" Storm's engines revved angrily and she growled. "I hate carpooling."

The two backed up and opened their doors. "Get in!" Storm yelled.

"Wait. Isn't this kind of rushed?" Fluttershy asked, appearing scared to get in the car. Storm just asked "Do I look like I care?" before seatbelts went flying out. All the ponies screamed at the sudden motion. Nitro-x grabbed Rarity, Twilight, and Rainbow dash while Electric Storm snatched up Pinkie pie and Fluttershy. The car doors slammed shut and their tires squealed before they raced off. Unfortunately, Prowl was not too happy about being left in the dust and was not about to let those two troublemakers get away. So he sped after them, lights flashing.

Behind them, the pair of robots in disguise noticed the mad cop after them.

"Think we should slow down?" Electric Storm asked.

"Consider the options: A. slow down, let Prowl catch us, get a lecture and get thrown in the brig for that letter or B. speed up, get the letter and be home free."

"Good point. 'Sides, it's easier to run with a mad cop on your heels."


	9. Life is a highway

Chapter 9

Nitro-x scanned the area for any life signatures. There was a whole bunch of 'em. He growled and complained. "This is gonna take forever! Whose brilliant idea was this, anyway?!" An angry rev of an engine responded beside him and Electric Storm snapped. "It was _mine, _Einstein! And at least _I _came up with _something_! _You're _the one who got us into this mess and all you've done is complain!" Thus began a fight between the two siblings; until Twilight shouted. "Guys!"

"What?!" They both shouted. Twilight pointed her hoof towards a grey pegasus with a saddlebag and a muffin in her mouth. "There's Derpy! She's the mail carrier! She has the letter!" The pair of cars accelerated to try and keep up with the flying pony. When Electric Storm was close enough to her, she shouted above the wind. "Derpy! I need you to slow down! You took a letter by mistake!" Derpy turned her head towards the red car and asked. "What? Did you say something?" Unfortunately, talking caused her to drop the muffin in her mouth. Where gravity took over, and it landed on Storm's windshield. She let out a screech as the muffin splattered and blocked off her view, making her swerve and try to gain control.

Nitro-x decided this would be a good time to take over and shouted to the pegasus. "Slow down Derpy! We have to talk!" A confused look struck the mail carriers face and she asked. "You want me to crown the stalk?"

"No! Slow down so we can talk!"

"Clown wearing a smock?"

"Slow. Down. So. We. Can. Talk!"

"Hold on! Let me slow down so we can talk." If Nitro-x had been in his robot mode, he would've faceservoed. They screeched to a halt.

Meanwhile, Electric Storm, who finally remembered she had windshield wipers, cleaned the muffin muck away to see where she was going. And she just happened to be going towards a tree. She screamed and swerved, trying to avoid being rammed, but still ended up crashing into the tree.

With a groan her car doors creaked open and she moaned. "All ashore that's going ashore. Last stop, everybody out."

Once all their passengers were out, Nitro-x and Electric Storm went over to the grey pegasus. "Derpy," Nitro-x began, "You have a letter that wasn't meant to be sent out. Can we please have it back?"

A funny look went Derpy's face. "Letter?" She asked, "I didn't do the letters today. A little dragon named Spike sent all the letters to where they needed to go. It's faster that way."

The pair grabbed their helms and shouted in agony. "Nooooooo!" They scooped up their passengers and then transformed, racing to get to the Castle. Derpy scratched her head. "I wonder what their problem is." Moments later a white cop car pulled up beside her and asked. "Did you see two cars pass this way?" He asked. Derpy nodded and smiled, pointing a hoof in the direction they had gone in.

Prowl thanked her and drove off,

**At the Castle…**

The two finally pulled up to the castle. They were about to go in but two guards stopped them. "Halt! Who goes there?" They demanded. "We go there, stupid! We need to see the Princess!" Electric Storm snapped, her nerves frayed.

"The Princess is unable to see anyone. She is at the visitor's base."

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Tires squealed and they were off once again.

**At the base…**

Electric Storm and Nitro-x practically threw their passengers out and transformed as quick as they could, racing to the crash. They screeched to a halt once they saw who was there. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Optimus Prime and Sentinel Prime. Their optics widened and their paint paled. The four leaders stared back at them with a perplexed look. Electric Storm let out a nervous laugh and asked. "Guess you read the letter?"

Nitro-x forced some laughter and stated. "Learn something new every day!" Their attempts to lighten the mood were futile. Prowl stepped out from the shadows with a half smug half angry look on his face. "Prowl?!" The two yelped in unison. Nitro-x asked. "How'd you get her so fast?!"

"Shortcut."

Prowl then stalked up to them. He grabbed Nitro-x's arm and Electric Storm's doorwing. "Come on you two," He growled and began dragging them away, "We're going to the brig."

"We as in you, me and my brother?" Electric Storm asked hopefully.

***CLANK!***

"Ow! I was just asking!"

He paid no attention to her and dragged them away with Electric Storm's protests. "Ow! Careful! My doorwing! Sensitive, remember?! Sensitive!"

Princess Celestia shook her head. "Never a dull moment in Equestria."


	10. Do you believe in magic?

Chapter 10

Fortunately for Nitro-x and Electric Storm, Optimus needed_ all_ the Autobots for talking with the ponies about their situation. "When our home planet, Cybertron, ran out of energon, we left to find a new planet to live on. We came across Earth, a planet inhabited by humans. After almost ten years of fighting there, we sent the Decepticons out into the stars, hoping to never hear from them again." Optimus explained.

"But now they're here," Twilight concluded.

"Correct, this is why we are here to help," Sentinel told them.

"But the question is, why here?" Prowl asked.

"Maybe just a crash landing, ran out of fuel?" Nitro-x thought aloud.

"Hmm, I wonder…" Ratchet mused, "Princess Celestia, does this planet have any petroleum?"

"Petr- petro, um?" Celestia tried to repeat.

"Petroleum: a black liquid that comes from the ground."

"No, why?"

"How about electricity, like lightning?"

"Yes, on occasion."

"Hmm, but this planet's too small to provide enough electricity for energon."

"Energon?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, energon is the life source of both Autobots and Decepticons, without it we are nothing more than large meaningless chunks of metal," Prowl explained.

"But the question still remains, why are they here?" Ratchet asked.

"They like rainbows!" Electric Storm piped up.

***CLANK!***

"Ow! Hey! He asked and I answered!"

"Take over the universe?" Nitro-x suggested.

"Definitely a possibility, but, again, why here?" Ratchet thought aloud, "There's not enough energy to make energon for their troops."

Electric Storm sighed, trying to take a step forward, but slipped on the slick floor. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, HOLD IT!" She screamed and flew towards the ponies, about to squish them. Celestia, Luna, and Twilight (Rarity had fainted) used their horn power to make the giant robot stop, only a few inches from them. All the other 'bots in the room gasped, before murmurs and whispers broke out among them.

Electric Storm shook her helm. "I'm too young for this stuff."

"Astonishing!" Ratchet said what everyone else was thinking.

"What?" Twilight asked, unsure about the large robots murmuring.

"How did you do that? Keep Electric Storm from falling I mean."

"Oh, we used our magic."

"Magic?"

"Yeah, all unicorn's have it."

"Remarkable, and perhaps…" Ratchet wandered off into the hallway, then after a few microcycles, returned with a large clear container. "Is it possible for you to fill this container with 'magic'?"

"Um, I don't know, Princess Celestia?" Twilight looked to her teacher for an answer. Celestia stood in front of the container, she then closed her eyes and her horn began to glow a bright yellow. The container was soon filled to the top with a pink liquid. "As I feared, these creatures can produce energon at will, which means…"

Optimus' optics narrowed as he finished Ratchet's sentence. "That the Decepticons will enslave them all."

The ponies gasped, and then began babbling about all their opinions. "Calm down," Princess Celestia ordered, then turned to Optimus, "If this threat is really true, then we must find someone to protect us for the time being."

Prowl nodded and began assigning jobs. "Sentinel Prime and Optimus Prime, you protect Princess Celestia."

"Understood, old friend."

"Jazz and Mirage, you will guard Princess Luna."

"Cool."

"Affirmative."

"Bluestreak and Ratchet, you watch Canterlot."

"Eh, I'll do it."

"You want me to protect Canterlot? Wow that's a real honor sir, a real honor. You know it reminds me of the time I-" A glare from Prowl caused Bluestreak to snap his mouth shut.

"As I was saying, Bumblebee and Nitro-x will protect Cloudsdale."

"Sweet."

"I'm ready to go!"

"And Electric Storm and I will watch over Ponyville," he added in a lower tone, "Because I need to keep an optic on her."

"Awwww, but Prowler-."

"No buts."

"Nitro-x gets to go with Bumblebee!"

"He's older than you."

"Just because he's older doesn't mean he's more mature!"

"In this case, it does."

Electric Storm fell silent with a scowl. Rarity then chose to speak up. "Wait, no disrespect meant or anything, but why does Princess Celestia and Luna get their own guards?" Optimus knelt down to be eye-to-optic with the young pony. "Because the Princess' would be a higher source of power to gain their energon. As would you and your friends."

"Then why don't _we _have protection?" Rainbow dash demanded. Jazz gave a shrug. "We're all outta 'bots."

"But we can't go defenseless," Fluttershy pointed out, "If the Decepticons captured _us _they would use our magic to become more powerful and then all of Equestria would become enslaved because of us."

Twilight Sparkle appeared deep in thought, before a light bulb appeared over her head. "I got it!"

"What?!" Everybody asked in unison.

"I just need to contact a little friend of mine."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Notramjet97's sister/co-author: Hey ya'll! Guess what! We just reached chapter 10! Double digits! *does happy dance* And now, I have a little message to all who are reading this:**

_**Hey, you just read this,**_

_**And yes we're crazy!**_

_**But we like your feedback,**_

_**So review this maybe?**_

**NotRamjet97:Anyone else find it unusual that in season 3 of MLP that Celestia's horn power switches to yellow? And that Twilight's switches to red (though red is a fine choice)?**


	11. Mission (not so) Impossible

Chapter 11

"Hmm, so what do you thinks goin' on up there?" Nitro-x asked Bumblebee, gesturing to the cloud city.

"I have no clue," The yellow Autobot replied, when the two had arrived at Cloudsdale, a problem had immediately arisen; the city was on clouds and the Autobots couldn't fly. So now all the two did was look up.

**Ponyville Hospital…**

"All right Spike, where's our next stop?" Twilight asked her purple and green assistant.

"Next we have to pick up a package from the post office," Spike told her, "And after that, we meet this 'mysterious' friend of yours."

"You say mysterious like it's a bad thing."

"It _is _a bad thing if I don't know who it is!"

Twilight smiled. "Guess you'll just have to wait and meet him."

Spike slouched and complained. "Awwww." Then stiffened when he realized what she had said. "Wait. _He_? As in the male gender? As in the opposite of your gender? You had a boyfriend and you never told me?!" Twilight rolled her eyes and sighed. "No, Spike. I do _not _have a boyfriend."

Unfortunately, the pair did not look where they were going and crashed into a pony.

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

"Oh dear!"

The pegasus they had bumped into jumped up and quickly helped Twilight to her hooves. "I'm so terribly sorry, ma'am."

"No, no. I'm fine." Twilight responded, shaking the dust off.

"Nightwatch, would you please assist the young dragon?" Noonblaze asked a small blue unicorn.

Nightwatch rolled his eyes but gave Spike a hoof, only to snatch it back at just the right moment so Spike fell backwards into the dust. Nightwatch stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at the dragon.

"Nightwatch!"

"What, Dad? This place stinks. I wanna go home." The yellow pegasus clenched his jaw. "You know very well we can't." He then turned back to Twilight. "I do apologize; we didn't have much sleep last night. We're both under a…bit of pressure. My name is Noonblaze and my son's name is Nightwatch. Do excuse us; we are both new to this town and its inhabitants."

"Oh. Well my name's Twilight Sparkle and this is my assistant, Spike."

"Hey." Spike mumbled from where his face was on the ground, eating dust.

"Err, yes. We must be on our way now; we have a meeting with the realtor in a few minutes. It was nice to meet you both." Noonblaze gathered Nightwatch and began to trot off.

Twilight sighed before noticing Spike and rolling her eyes. "Spike!" She scolded and picked him up with her horn power, "This is no time to be playing games! We have a lot of work to do!"

**At the train station…**

"Where is he?!" Demanded Spike, tired of waiting.

"He should be here soon, his train has already arrived." Twilight replied, scanning the crowds.

Suddenly there was a flash of lime green in the crowds. The pony they were looking for soon appeared. He nervously trotted up to them, eyes darting every which way as if to make sure there were no threats. He finally came up to them, although he wasn't looking at them so Twilight said. "Hay, Applewood."

Applewood shrieked and jumped about five feet in the air. He finally noticed it was only Twilight and calmed down. "Oh, hay Twilight. Ah was told that'cha got a job for me?"

Twilight nodded and went through all the 'hello's and 'how have you been's' while Spike looked Applewood over. He was a lime green earth pony with a bright red mane, an apple with a chef's hat on it for a cutie mark (Spike wasn't sure what that meant), and black glasses were perched on his snout.

Twilight finally finished all the greetings and got down to business. "Okay. What we really need you for, Applewood, is to be our body guards from the Decepticons. Evil alien robots who want to-"

She wasn't able to finish because Applewood dove into an abnormally large bucket.

"Applewood, what's wrong?!"

"There ain't no way Ah'm gonna protect anypony from alien robots who will be me out for mah blood."

"What?! Then why'd you say you were a bodyguard in the first place?!"

"'Cause mah cuzin made me do it. She says ah need to man up."

"Who's your cousin?"

"Applejack."

"Oh well that's-WHAT?! APPLEJACK'S YOUR COUSIN?!"

"Uh huh." He replied, slowly emerging from the bucket.

"Huh, well, look we need to get to the Autobots base; it's not too far from here."

"Ok, who are Autobots?"

"They're _good _alien robots."

"How do ya know they're good?"

"Because they're helping us."

Applewood hesitated, before replying. "All right, Ah'll take the job."

With that, they both began to walk off to Ponyville.

"Are ya _sure _they're the good guys? Ah mean, they could just be acting and at the last moment they-"

"Applewood!"

"All right, all right. I was just asking, yeesh!"


	12. Girls just wanna have fun

Chapter 12

"C'mon Prowler, please?"

"No."

"Plllease?"

"No."

Pretty please with energon on top?"

"The appearance of the please does not matter. No."

"Plllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaass ssssssss-"

"No."

Electric Storm frowned. "You're no fun!"

"I did not come here to be fun. I came here to watch Ponyville. _And you_."

"Hmph. Well, fine! Be that way! I don't need you! I can find someone else to play with me! Somebody who _isn't _a stick in the quicksand!" With that said Electric Storm began to drive off.

"The human phrase is 'stick in the mud', not 'stick in the quicksand'. And it is most illogical that you would consider me a thin piece of wood that has been-"

"La la la la la, I can't hear you!"

**At a Ponyville park…**

"Pass it to me, Sweetie bell, pass it to me!" Applebloom shouted.

"No! Pass it to _me_, Sweetie bell, I'm open!" Scootaloo yelled.

Poor Sweetie bell was stuck between the two. 'On the one hoof, there's Applebloom. On the other hoof, there's Scootaloo. Which do I choose?'

The three fillies had decided to play soccer. Right now, Sweetie bell had the ball and was debating who to pass it to. She finally decided she couldn't (and WOULDN'T) decide between her friends. She kicked it in a random direction. It was going…going…_and_ it landed into some bushes.

"Sweetie bell!" The other two shouted in unison. Said unicorn gave a nervous smile and tried, "I'm a butterhoof?"

"Now how are we supposed to get it?" Demanded Scootaloo.

The other two ponies raised an eyebrow. "Walk into the bushes?" Suggested Applebloom.

"What?! Are you crazy?! We can't go in there! No pony has ever returned from there!" Scootaloo shouted.

"The bushes?" Applebloom asked.

Scootaloo rapidly nodded her head up and down.

"Yeah right," Scoffed Sweetie bell, "I'm goin' in there."

"No! Don't!"

But it was too late. Sweetie bell was already inside the bushes. The waiting was intense. Neither pony dared to breath.

"Found it!"

They both breathed a sigh of relief. "But…it's stuck." There was grunting heard as she tried to get it loose.

"Here, need some help?"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" A white blur flew out of the bushes and back towards her friends. "It's-it's-it's-" She stuttered, shaking with fear.

"What is it?!" Both Applebloom and Scootaloo shouted in unison.

The bushes suddenly began to shake violently and twigs snapped and cracked. The trio then saw what Sweetie bell was so afraid of.

Applebloom then breathed out, "It's the minotaur!"

The three stood there, frozen with fear, tense and waiting.

"Hi!" It spoke, "My name's-" That was all it took for them to bolt, screaming all the way.

"Hey, wait!" Electric Storm called after them, "Don't you want your ball back?!" After no reply, she shrugged. "Oh well."

Applejack, who had been there to watch the three fillies, came out to see what all the commotion was about. "What in tarnation is going on out here?!"

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the giant metal robot. "What in all of Equestria…?" She breathed. The Minotaur then spotted her. "Hi!" She greeted, waving her servo, "I'm Electric Storm!"

"What are ya doin' here?"

"Originally? I am here to protect all inhabitants of this planet without harmful intentions from the Decepticons or any other threats." She gave a salute. "As of right now? I'm here to find someone to play with."

Applejack raised an eyebrow as she asked. "And just _how _old are ya?"

"Exactly 12 ano-cycles. In your time…uh…" She seemed to blank out for a second before answering, "12 years old. Or is that only with humans? Oh well."

"Uh-huh…"

"Look, I know what you're thinking. Why would someone as old as me be looking for someone to play with? Because A. Prowl wouldn't do it, B. It is the only thing to do and C." She paused, "Well I guess I only have A. and B. And I doubt Prowl would let me cause any 'mischief'." She made air quotes on the last word.

"And what are ya tryin' to protect us _from_?"

There was a loud shooting noise followed by, "Deceptions, attack!"

Electric Storm's cheerful face deflated as she said, "_Them_."

Soon several lasers were being fired at them. "Hit the deck!" Electric Storm shouted, grabbing Applejack and diving into the bushes. A police car soon showed up and transformed, shooting at the invaders. "Electric Storm!" Prowl shouted over the blasts, "Round up all the ponies and get them to a safe place!"

"But I wanna fight!" She complained, "I _never _get to fight!"

"That doesn't matter now! Do as I say, that's an order!"

She growled some things under her breath but transformed, taking Applejack with her, and began driving through town, yelling, "All ponies follow me unless you want to die!" With a lot of ponies following her, she headed to an old abandoned safe house.

**Inside the safe house…**

There were frightened murmurs and muffled cries inside the cramped building.

"Mommy, I'm scared." One foal whispered to his mom.

"I know, Sugarplum, but don't worry. These giant minotaurs will help us." She directed a glare towards Electric Storm and muttered, "Or at least they _should_." Electric Storm glared back at her. She was in no mood to be sassed at by a pony whose life she just saved.

"Wait, what about the other ponies?" A voice spoke up.

"_What _other ponies?"

"The ponies in that big town hall meeting about the Autobots and what's-its-names."

"Decepticons."

"Yeah! That's it!"

Electric Storm faceservoed and sighed. "I need to get the other ponies. You guys stay here until an Autobot comes by." With that being said, she made her way out of the safe house and transformed.

The battle was still raging on so she had to dodge a few stray shots. Luckily, the 'cons had yet to notice her. She swerved around all the debris and normal town property, finally arriving at the town hall. She drove straight through the doors and transformed skidding to a stop. All the ponies in the room gasped. "What is the meaning of this?!" Demanded the mayor.

"The Decepticons are outside; we have to get to a safe place before-"

There was a loud shooting sound and the roof blew off, revealing the battle. "Nuts and bolts." Electric Storm muttered before transforming and opening her doors. "Get inside! No time to waste!" When they all were inside, Electric Storm put the pedal to the metal.

***BLAM BLAM!***

"Nuts and bolts!" Electric Storm shouted, swerving to avoid the shots.

"What's wrong?!" Asked the mayor, holding on to all she had.

Adjusting her side view mirror, she was able to see Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Starscream right on her tail.

"Hold on folks!" She declared, pulling a hard 360 and going in a different direction, "We're in a car/jet chase!"


	13. The ( not so great) escape

Chapter 13

"AAAAHHHHHH!" All the ponies screamed as Electric Storm took a sharp turn into the forest, hoping the seekers wouldn't spot her. No such luck. They just blasted down the trees. Electric Storm used some of the rubble to her advantage. She drove up two trees, using them like a ramp, and flew towards the closest seeker (Skywarp). He flew towards the left, letting her out of the forest.

With that, the rest of it was dodging and swerving. Rarity (one of the ponies who had been at the meeting) gagged and Electric Storm threatened, "Don't you _dare _puke in my interior!"

"I am a lady, I do NOT _puke_. I may lose my lunch though."

Unfortunately, that little loss in concentration gave the seekers the chance they had been waiting for. Thundercracker nailed her tire with a precise shot.

Electric Storm cried out as she spun out of control. She opened her doors and the passengers flew out, allowing her to transform. She grimaced and picked up the ponies, carefully cradling them in her arms. She gave a dark glare towards the oncoming seekers and shakily transformed her right servo into a shockdriller (Cybertronian weapon that can drill and shoot electricity), aiming it at them.

The trio transformed and all directed their weapons to the small Autobot. "Get the ponies! I'll get the Autobot for a hostage." Starscream ordered and the three advanced. Electric Storm lowered the ponies to the ground and told them, "Run, run as fast as you can and don't look back! Go!"

"But-" Twilight (also at the meeting) protested before Electric Storm shouted, "I said go!"

The ponies scattered, running in all directions. "Slag it, femme!" Skywarp snarled, chasing after a group of ponies, mad that his job was now twice as hard. Thundercracker also began to hunt down the fleeing ponies, which left Electric Storm with Starscream. "This should be easy," Starscream smirked. Electric Storm also smirked and transformed. Revving up her engine she taunted. "Catch me if you can, _Ice cream_!"

Starscream growled and transformed, infuriated at the new nickname. Electric Storm soon took off, leading the chase once again. But she didn't get too far.

A sharp rock that jutted out of the ground was right in the way of her course. She ran right over it and screamed in pain as her tire blew out. She transformed and energon tears (or whatever giant alien robots cry) were on her face.

Her servos barely touched the wounded tire, which was located on the bottom of her foot (and had also hurt some of her foot). The first shot was -as the humans called it- "just a flesh wound", but the rock had ever increased the damage.

Her sensors picked up a transforming sound but she barely noticed; the pain was all she could focus on. Energon was leaking out of it; just looking at it gave her a slight sense of dizziness.

"So sad. The little femme wanted to play with the big mechs and got hurt. Boo hoo." She turned around to face the mocking Starscream.

"What do you want with me? Other than to be a hostage?" She demanded, her optics cold and almost emotionless. He aimed his null ray at her and snarled. "Where are the other ponies?" Electric Storm stuck out her glossa and waved her servos on either side of her helm.

Starscream apparently had no tolerance for mocking because he shot Electric Storm right above the spark chamber. She screamed in pain as she flew back from the blow. Starscream calmly walked over to her and aimed the null ray at her helm. "_Where _are the other _ponies_?" He asked again.

Electric Storm had her servo pressed against the wound to stop the energon from following out and rasped. "I don't-I don't know." With the weapon being pressed even harder to her helm she panicked and told him. "They never told me! I really don't know! Search me!"

Starscream seemed to be satisfied with the answer and lowered his weapons.

"Skywarp, Thundercracker!" Starscream called on the comm. link, "Have you found the other ponies?" There was a pause before Screamer spoke again. "Good. Report to these coordinates immediately."

Moments later, the whole seeker trio was there. Unfortunately, they had all the ponies. Starscream was watching over the ponies while Skywarp and Thundercracker observed the small Autobot femme. She was propped up against a tree and was too weak to attempt get away. "Look at how small it is," Thundercracker muttered. Both of the seekers were crouched down to get a better look at her. "Yeah, haven't seen a femme this small since the beginning of the war," Skywarp agreed and stuck a finger towards her face.

She snapped at it as if she would bite it, and Skywarp pulled away. "Well, we have to repair that wound before we head off," Thundercracker commented, eyeing the wound above her spark chamber, "Wouldn't want her to die of energon loss on the way to base."

"Not it!" Skywarp declared walking away. Thundercracker growled and ground his dentals. His brothers were always leaving _him _to do the dirty work. He sighed and looked back to the femme. Her optics were offline so she appeared to be resting. He reached towards her spark chambers and thought, 'Well this should be eas-'

"Get your dirty servos away from me." He stopped at the hostile command, inches from her and looked at the femme. Her optics were now online and burning with fury. "I'm trying to help you," Thundercracker growled and began to work on the wound. Her servo grabbed his arm and tried in a futile attempt to get it away from her. Her grasp was weak and it soon flopped down in defeat.

After a few human minutes, Thundercracker had closed up the wound. Starscream walked over. "Are we ready to leave?" Thundercracker nodded. "Thundercracker, you and I will take divide and take the ponies. Skywarp, you take the Autobot."

Thundercracker and Skywarp gathered up the ponies in their cockpits and got ready to leave. Electric Storm's optics widened as Skywarp advanced towards her. "No!" She shouted, trying to get away from him, even though she was still too weak, "I don't wanna go with that weirdo! No! Anybody but him! NOOO!"

Skywarp ignored her protests and picked her up-kicking and squirming-, then joined the rest of the seekers as they took to the sky.


	14. Jailbreak!

Chapter 14

"Decepticons, retreat!" Megatron commanded and all the Decepticons took off. "Why are they doin' that?" Nitro-x asked Bumblebee.

"Beats me, but I don't like it, let's get back to Ponyville." With that, both Bumblebee and Nitro-x reverted to their vehicle forms and sped off.

When they got to Ponyville the town was deserted, say for Prowl who was wandering around looking for something. Nitro-x called out. "Hey Prowl!" The Autobot turned around and saw his fellow comrades. He ran over and Bumblebee asked. "So where is everyone?"

"I'm not sure, but the Decepticons may have gotten them."

"The Cons kidnapped an entire town?" Nitro-x asked curiously.

"It sure looks that way, and there's something else."

"What?"

"Well, I sent Electric Storm over here to protect the civilians and-"

"And you think they got her too?" Nitro-x asked to which Prowl replied with a nod. Nitro-x put his servo behind his helm, vented, then muttered under his breath. "I'm really glad I don't have you as a partner." Prowl didn't respond, he knew Nitro-x was right, it was his fault.

**At Decepticon HQ (whose location can't be revealed otherwise some very angry 'cons would be after me)…**

"Let me go! Let me go you-you-you _monster_!" Soundwave ignored Rarity's protests and struggles, bringing her to the cell with all the other ponies. He tossed her in, ruining her shiny mane. "Well!" Rarity exclaimed in disgust as Soundwave slammed the cell door shut, "I never!" Soundwave stepped back from the cell and stated, "Escape: Futile. Rumble, Frenzy: Eject. Operation: Monitor prisoners." Two small robots ejected from his chest. Pinkie pie's eyes widened and she asked. "Did she just have a _baby_?"

Laughter erupted from the back of the cell and they all turned to see Electric Storm in the very back of their prison, laughing. She finally got a hold of herself and told them. "Those aren't babies; their names are _Rumble _and _Frenzy_. And Soundwave is not a she, it's a he!" She broke into laughter again.

Pinkie pie looked confused. "What's so funny?"

"Hey look, Frenzy!" The purple one taunted, "It's those smelly things the squishies ride!"

"_WHAT?!_" Rarity shouted, infuriated.

"Hey!" The one called Frenzy taunted, "It can talk! What else can ya do?"

"This!" Rainbow dash shouted and flew straight towards the bars. She yelled out in pain as the bars zapped her. Rumble and Frenzy howled in laughter. After their mad laughing fit, Rumble tapped the bars. "You can get hurt on the inside but not on the outside!" They began laughing again, as the ponies stared hopelessly at the bars.

"Rainbow!" Her friends said and went over to their friend. "I'm okay," Dash assured them, "Really!"

"They're just as stupid as you, Frenzy!"

"Whaddya mean, 'stupid as me'? _You're _the one that's stupid!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

The pair then began a tussle on the ground, which ended up with Rumble throwing his partner in crime into the bar cells. There was a loud creak as the metal bent. "Aw, now look what'cha did, Frenzy!"

"_Me_?! You were the one who threw me into the bar cells!"

"Never mind. Let's get Soundwave to fix this."

They began to walk off but Frenzy stopped. "And don't even _think_ about escaping." He then chuckled and added, "Not that you could."

Once they had gone, Twilight spoke up. "I have a plan. If I can teleport out of here, I can tell the others were you guys are and they can come and rescue you."

"Go on, Twilight! You can do it!" Pinkie pie cheered, pumping her hoof in the air.

"Okay," She murmured, "Here I go." She closed her eyes in concentration and her horn began to glow. She soon disappeared.

"How are the rest of us supposed to get out of here?' Rainbow dash demanded, "I can't just sit here and wait!" The rest of the ponies voiced their agreement.

"Why don't ya'll just teleport like she did?" Electric Storm asked. They all stared at her like she had grown three heads.

"Because we don't know any teleportation spells. Duh." Lyra spoke up. Electric Storm shrugged. "How was I supposed to know?" She vented sharply.

A purple sphere appeared out of nowhere and turned into Twilight. "What happened?" Rarity asked.

"It didn't work," Twilight explained.

"Wait a minute…" Electric Storm whispered and stood up. She walked over to the cell doors and observed. "Rumble and Frenzy made a dent in the cell door, which means I-being bigger than them-should be able to like, err, maybe bust open a hole?"

"Or you could just kick the door open," Rainbow dash suggested.

"Yeah, or that. I was going to say it next. All right, I want all you ponies to get as close to the door as you can without the possibility of me kicking accidently you." She looked at the door, remembering the electricity it had emitted and muttered. "Boy, this is sure gonna smart."

She bit her lip component (to keep from screaming in pain and alerting the Decepticons) and gathering up all the nerve she had, she gave the door the hardest kick she could muster.

The ponies flew out as soon as the door was ajar and Electric Storm's mouth opened as she let out a cry before snapping her lip components shut again.

Hopping on her good foot, she joined the others in the escape. Alarms blared and soon all 'cons were out trying to catch the escapees.

Twilight flew past cell after cell, not bothering to look inside until she saw a flash, right in front of her. It was the cell in front of her. She slowed down enough just to spot a beaten up Cybertronian inside. He was grey with orange flames decorated on his chest, with a red symbol in the middle. He lifted up his head and she saw his optics. They were orange. She had never seen orange eyes before. There was also something about him; he looked sad, like there was no hope for him. Then he turned his head and directed his gaze at her: a tiny bit of hope sparked in his eyes.

She wanted to try and help him, but unfortunately, Skywarp soon appeared in front of her and sneered. "You're not getting away _that _easily!" She could hear the heavy footsteps of another Decepticon behind her.

She was trapped.

**Hi everyone! We have a little something for you to try and do, if you can name the beat up Cybertronian that Twilight sees at the end of the chapter, then you can make up a pony OC that will appear in the story (just nothing crude or offensive.). And here's a hint: This is a character that has appeared in the comics, but not in the show (yet); it is also had a toy. I will probably reveal the character's name in either the next chapter or the one after.**


	15. We R 2 lazy to come up w chap name

Chapter 15

Spike, Applewood, Fluttershy, and Applejack rushed through the Canterlot castle hallway as fast as their legs could carry them; they got to the door of the main room where two guards, well, guarded it. "Halt!" One of them shouted, "Who goes there?" He then looked at Applewood and exclaimed. "Oh! Hay Applewood, I didn't recognize you. I thought you were on vacation."

"Ah was, but somthin' came up. Look, we've gotta talk to Princess Celestia, can ya please let us in?" Applewood pleaded. He looked at them both and noticed they were both looking at something behind him, he turned to see what it was but all he saw was Fluttershy-looking particularly nervous-and his cousin Applejack, impatiently shifting from hoof to hoof.

He turned his attention back at the guards, they were still staring but now their mouths were hanging open. Applewood was perplexed, but then saw that they were distracted, which meant he could walk right past them. He pushed on the door and- the two guards put their hooves in front of him, but they were still drooling. "What knockouts!" The other guard exclaimed.

"No kiddin'!" The first one agreed, that's when it hit him, Applewood turned to see what the two mares' reactions would be; Fluttershy bit her lip and blushed a bit, then turned her head in a way that her mane would block her face. Applejack frowned and walked over to the one that called them a "knockout". "Look buddy, half of a town was ponynapped by a bunch u' alien robots, we got no time fur ya'll to be all gaga over me 'n' Fluttershy. Ya got it?" The guard vigorously nodded his head and they both opened the door.

'**Con Base…**

"In ya go!" Skywarp boomed, throwing Twilight into a dark cell and shut the door. She landed with a thud; pain jolted through her left side and she groaned. Unfortunately, she had learned the hard way that Skywarp was called Skywarp for a good reason. Every time she teleported behind him, he would do the exact same thing until he ultimately ended up capturing her, and then threw her in a prison cell.

She stood up and looked around; it was too dark to see anything so she let her horn glow to see if that might help. She soon saw that the room was large, about 75 feet around, because there was no light she figured that an escape would be difficult, and she didn't feel like teleporting again in case Skywarp was out there. She walked around the cell, looking for anything that might help her escape, that's when she heard it; a sniffle, like somepony had been crying. "Hello?" She called out, "Is anypony in here?" Suddenly she felt something gently poke her ribs; she whirled around to see what it was. Two small eyes looked at her, she moved in to see that they belonged to the little unicorn colt she had run into earlier: Nightwatch. In between sniffs and tears he managed to choke out. "Do you know where my daddy is?"

**Canterlot Castle…**

Prince Shining Armor was in pure awe. He looked all around at the giant robots and could only say one thing: "Wow." His wife, Princess Cadence, while in equal shock, wasn't as awestruck as her husband. Princess Celestia had called on the couple to fill them in on the Autobot/Decepticon situation. "…And that is how we ended up on your planet, we hope to finish the Decepticons once and for all." Sentinel Prime ended.

"Wow." Shining wow-ed. Cadence put her hoof to her forehead but grinned, her husband was normally well behaved and mature, but these robots did bring out the eleven year old colt in him (she actually found it kinda cute). "Excuse me," The four Autobots (The two Primes, Jazz, and Mirage) turned to see what Princess Celestia was going to say, "By finish, do you mean, 'kill'?"

"Yes." Sentinel answered the question with ease.

"Can't you simply talk to him? Surely there must be a more civil way then violence."

"No there is not, many Primes have tried to persuade Megatron to stop fighting this war in favor of peace, they were also killed the same hour. As Autobots we do not like violence, we despise it, but for a cruel, sick, disgusting tyrant like Megatron, who would enslave this planet and countless others, violence is the only way." Suddenly, Spike, Applewood, Fluttershy, and Applejack bolted through the doors; Applejack was the first to speak. "Princess Celestia, we-" She then noticed the Autobots, her eyes grew wide. After a few moments of just staring she remembered why they came and managed to tell them all about what happened in Ponyville.

When she had finished Optimus spoke up. "Autobots, we must act now. No doubt Ponyville is only the beginning. Jazz, Mirage, you stay and guard Canterlot, the rest of us will go and rescue the civilians. Autobots, Roll out!" At that (infamous) command Sentinel and Optimus began to run out the door, but Princess Celestia called out to them. "Optimus." The Autobot stopped and turned to look at the Equine leader. "I must insist that you take Applejack and Fluttershy, along with Prince Shining Armor." A quiet "Yesss" was suddenly heard but Optimus ignored it and told her. "I would prefer no unnecessary casualties in this skirmish."

"If I know them, there won't be."

**The prison…**

"Lord Megatron," Shockwave greeted while bowed low for his illustrious commander. Megatron glanced over at a weak Autobot on Shockwave's table. "How much information have you been able to extract from her?"

"Alas, none my lord, I was about to interrogate the purple equine next."

"Excellent, but make sure to give it a slow and painful demise, I want to see it beg for its own death."

"As you command, Lord Megatron."

**Just real quick, I looked at the character from the last chapter again and he's gray and **_**yellow **_**(Though in his few appearances he's been mostly orange) sorry. (The competiton is still on though.)**

**WARNING! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED ABOUT THE S3 FINALE OF MLP DO NOT READ THIS.**

_**In case you were wondering, I have NOT used Twilicorn (as some bronies call it). In my story she is still a unicorn. I do have a story planned for her as an Allicorn but it's not this one.**_


	16. Nothing's gonna stand in our way!

Chapter 16

When Sentinel and Optimus drove up, Nitro-x, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Bluestreak were already there. "Hi boss!" Bluestreak greeted. Optimus turned to Prowl and asked. "Are you positive this is the Decepticon base?"

"Yes, we saw Frenzy and Rumble exit this cave."

"Did they see you?"

"Yes sir, but uh," Prowl paused and the slightest hint of a faint smile flitted across his features briefly, "We took care of them." He stepped aside and the Primes saw the cassette twins; tied up. "When Megatron finds out about this he's gonna tan your-" But before Rumble could finish his not-so-threatening-threat, Prowl interrupted, saying.

"Perhaps we should gag them as well." Bluestreak thought that was a great idea, so he did just that. "Hey guys?" Nitro-x asked.

"What is it, Nitro-x?" Optimus answered.

"We might want to go over there." He pointed to the forest that Optimus, Sentinel, and the ponies emerged from.

"Why?" Shining Armor inquired.

"'Cuz I put some bombs on the cave entrance and it might blow us all the way back to Gobotron." That was all it took, they raced towards the forest with a tied, and gagged, Frenzy and Rumble hot on their tail.

"Are ya'll sure this is gonna work?" Applejack asked.

"Do pigs fly?" Nitro asked, to which the three ponies shook their heads in response.

"Then it'll work," Nitro confirmed, though at the same time he confused the equine trio, "Okay, here we go: in 3…2…1!"

There was a huge explosion which caused the entrance to rip wide open. After the dust settled, the Autobots and ponies began to charge inside the base, where a black and purple Decepticon named Spinister roared. "Intruders! Autobots!"

Prowl ran up to him and gave him a precise punch in the jaw, knocking Spinister out cold. Suddenly the Autobots were met with heavy fire from Skywarp and Thundercracker, who were hovering above them. "I got this one!" With that Nitro-x jumped and slashed Skywarp's foot thruster with his sword, "Gahhhhh!" The purple seeker crumpled to the ground, landing with a thud.

**Inside one of the cells…**

"…And that's how we defeated Nightmare Moon." Twilight finished. She had been telling Nightwatch some stories about far off places and stories about the early days of Equestria, but unfortunately for her, Nightwatch knew of her "reputation" as the Element of magic and wanted stories about her and her friends. She didn't normally like to tell ponies about her life but she made an exception to calm the little unicorn (even though she did downplay some of the role she played the best she could).

"Wow," Nightwatch breathed, staring at Twilight with wide eyes, causing her face to blush a bright shade of red. "You're amazing." Nightwatch finished.

"I don't know about _amazing_, I couldn't have done it without my friends." That last word made her wonder, what happened to her friends? Did they escape? Did the Decepticons recapture them? Were they- Twilight shook her head as she tried not to finish that dreadful thought.

"I wish I could do magic like you do."

"Why can't you?"

"I never learned. My dad's a pegasus and my mom-" His eyes began to water; "My mom was an earth pony." The word "was" stuck out to the purple unicorn; she couldn't imagine how hard it must've been to lose a parent.

"I'm sorry." Was all she managed to say, she knew it wasn't much, but that was all she could think of to say.

"I really miss her." The little unicorn sniffled before bursting into tears. "Why did you have to die, mommy?! Why?!" More tears came. It hurt Twilight to see this little foal having to deal with the death of a loved one at such a young age. She tried to think of something- ANYTHING-that might comfort him.

But her years of magic training had never taught her how to comfort somepony after they had lost a loved one. That's when it hit her like a load of Fluttershy's frogs; it wouldn't be easy, she'd have to reschedule some things but maybe… "Nightwatch, would you like me to teach you magic?" She heard him sniffle and then ask. "Could you?"

"Sure, if it's all right with your dad."

"I'll ask him, but I'm sure he'll say yes! Would you really?!" Twilight saw the happiness in his eyes and she couldn't help but smile. "I'd love to." Nightwatch bounded over to her and gave her a great, big bear hug.

**Outside…**

"Boom! There goes another one!" Bumblebee shouted after knocking down Thundercracker.

"Focus on the task at hand Bumblebee, freeing the ponies is our one goal today." Optimus reminded the young scout.

"Yeah, but it couldn't hurt to take a few out for later." Bumblebee chirped happily. He, Optimus, Shining Armor, Fluttershy, and Nitro-x ran down the hall looking every which way for the 'Cons prisoners, they had found a few but not all. "Where is she?" Shining muttered under his breath, but just loud enough for Nitro-x to hear. "She who?" He asked

"My little sister, in all the excitement I forgot she was in Ponyville. Shoot!" He grimaced at the thought.

"Don't worry we'll find her," Nitro then muttered under his breath, "I hope."


	17. The power of love (and an arm cannon)

Chapter 17

"Lord Megatron." Soundwave's monotone voice came on Megatron's comm. Link.

"What is it?" The tyrant answered.

"The Autobots have invaded base: are currently freeing organics from their prisons."

"What?! And what of our troops? Are they fighting back or joining the Autobots in their 'rescue plan'?!"

"Negative. Our soldiers have a 25% chance of keeping the Autobots from their objective."

"Grrah! Can't they do anything without my assistance?!" With that Megatron got out of his throne and stormed out of the room.

**The halls…**

"There! That's the last one." Nitro-x said pleased with himself.

"No it's not." Shining corrected.

"Is one missing?"

"My sister."

"Oh yeah, hmm, come to think of it I haven't found mine either. Shoot, c'mon let's keep looking." The two were about to set off but something interrupted them. "Excuse me?" They turned around to see who said that and saw a bright yellow pegasus stallion, who looked worried. "Have either of you seen my son? He's a dark blue unicorn and I don't know where he is."

"Maybe he's outside already." Nitro-x suggested.

"Perhaps, but if you see him can you please let me know?"

"We'll try our best, sir." Shining answered, and with that the twosome set off again.

**In one of the halls…**

'Ooohh! If I ever get my hooves on that despicable alien that messed up my mane and held me in such an undignified manor I will KILLL HIM!' Rarity stormed through the prison halls, she then came to a crossways. 'Oh dear, which way do I go?' She looked to her left, then straight ahead, then her right. 'Why do those blasted aliens need so many halls, I mean it's not as if they're "intelligent", I mean those purple symbol's are absolutely ghastly.' Rarity's ranting was suddenly slammed to a halt; for there, barreling at her, was a large, tan semi truck. Rarity was frozen with fear, she tried to move but her legs felt like they were made of stone. "Look out!" a voice shouted, Rarity turned to see who said but as she did that, she was pushed hard- just out of the way of the speeding semi. Rarity landed in the straight ahead hallway with a thud.

When Rarity had finally recovered, she got to her hooves and looked around, and what she saw nearly caused her to squeal; for there, trying to stand up himself, WAS THE MOST DROP-DEAD GORGEOUS STALLION RARITY HAD EVER SEEN! 'Hoohoo! Rarity you have found the one this time!' Rarity thought.

'Rarity control yourself, honestly it isn't ladylike for you to go gaga at some handsome stallion.' Rarity argued with herself.

'Yes, but do you know how many handsome stallions there are in Ponyville?! Hardly any!'

"Uh Miss?" The stallions question brought Rarity out of her argument. "Are you OK?"

"Oh, yes you are," She said in a low, smooth way.

"Excuse me?" The stallion looked at her, curiously.

"Huh? Oh! I'm so terribly sorry; I honestly don't know what came over me." Rarity put her hoof to her forehead and tried to gather her thoughts. She looked down and noticed the stallion holding out a hoof to her. "Name's Starblast." Rarity looked up and saw the smiling face of her hero, he was black, a pegasus, had a yellow mane, and a star as a cutie mark. Rarity gently shook his outstretched hoof and replied. "My name is Rarity."

"Rarity, huh? That's a pretty name." Rarity giggled at Starblast's compliment.

"Thank you, and might I say that Starblast is also rather fetching as well." The pegasus blushed. "Well, gee." He smiled and turned his head towards his left. "Hay, the way out's this way, at least I'm assuming that you want to leave."

"No!" After the words left Rarity's lips she began kicking herself mentally about it.

"What?!"

"Err, what I meant was yes, I _would_ like to leave here."

**Shockwave's quarters…**

'Pathetic Autobots.' Shockwave thought to himself, typing on his computer. Thanks to the small red Autobot, he now knew precisely where the Autobots had set up their base.

Shockwave turned and fixed his gaze at the door where he kept his experiments, it was unfortunately empty now, but he hoped to fill it as the Decepticons took control of this planet. He then remembered the two "guests" that were residing in there. He got up and opened the large metal door, the two equines jumped and the smaller blue one hid behind the lavender one. "You." He pointed at the smaller one with his available servo.

"M-me?" it stuttered.

"On the table." It looked at the table and began shaking. "I-I d-don't w-wanna." Shockwave pointed his cannon arm at the small colt. "Are you hearing impaired? Move." He didn't shout, but his voice, and tone gave Twilight and Nightwatch a chill.

Twilight looked at Nightwatch, she could see he was scared, and he also had a full life ahead of him. "Wait, I'll do it!" She couldn't believe she said that.

"It makes no difference to me." He pointed the gun at her, indicating he wanted her on the table. She obeyed and slowly moved towards it, Nightwatch stared after her, she looked back and mouthed the word "go".

He shook his helm but Twilight gave him a look, it wasn't stern or mean, more pleading. He nodded his head and tried to run out as fast as his little legs could carry him. But then when Twilight looked forward again, she heard a strange noise; apparently her captor heard it too and moved towards the entry way, careful to keep his cannon in range of the purple unicorn.

Then, a curious thing happened; the area behind Shockwave looked out of place. It wavered and shimmered like it was under water or something, but that was impossible, wasn't it? Suddenly it quivered and she then saw the Autobot Nitro-x! He looked at her and put a finger in front of his mouth, indicating "quiet". He pulled on a handle behind his head and a large sword came out, which he then struck Shockwave with.

Shockwave felt it and saw Nitro-x, who was now paralyzed with fear. Then it seemed like everything went in slow motion, Shockwave pointed his gun but before he could shoot Nitro-x sliced off his cannon from the elbow with a precise slice. Shockwave realized it and grabbed Nitro-x's right shoulder; he then proceeded to rip his entire arm off. Nitro-x cried out in pain and while he was doing so Shockwave kicked him into the next wall. Shockwave moved over towards him, picked up Nitro-x's sword, and pointing it at him saying. "Your rescue attempt has been foiled Autobot, prepare for death."


	18. Family reunion(s)

Chapter 18

The two ponies cowered in fear while Nitro-x staggered over to Shockwave. "Oh yeah?!" he challenged, readying his attached arm for a hit, "Well take THIS!" Shockwave's armor made a small, dull clinking sound as Nitro-x's fist collided with it. His fist stayed there for a second, before he jerked his fist back, yelping, "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" He shook his fist a few times to get rid of the pain, grimacing the whole while.

"Is that the best you have, Autobot?" Shockwave demanded, tramping forward, making Nitro-x stumble backwards and fall to the ground. The one-opticed Decepticon glowered at the three on the ground, towering over them. "Give up now, weaklings, for you are now all mine!" He then broke out into evil, mad scientist, there-is-no-escape-and-you-are-forever-my-test subjects laughter. Then suddenly, out of the blue he stopped, his single red optic grew in horror, then he fell on to the ground, causing what felt like a small earthquake for the ponies.

Right before he collapsed to the ground. Ratchet stood behind him, blaster still smoking. "Now that's what I call shock therapy!" Ratchet exclaimed, a hint of a smile on his lip components.

"Ratchet?!" Twilight and Nitro-x asked in shock.

"Who's Ratchet?" Asked little Nightwatch.

"You can shoot?!" Nitro-x inquired, getting up from off the ground. Ratchet's usual frown reappeared and he growled. "I suggest you shut your trap before I shoot _you_!"

"Twilight? Twilight!" Shining Armor made an appearance as he searched the cell for his younger sibling. "Over here!" Twilight shouted, waving her hooves frantically.

As Shining Armor embraced his little sister, Ratchet went over to Nitro-x. "Your arm is detached, you need medical attention," Ratchet observed.

"You don't say?" Snipped Nitro-x, "Yeah, well I'm fine. You can leave me alone."

"You are not 'fine'. Your appendage is detached and leaking energon."

"I don't _want_ or _need _you to fix my arm!"

"What you want is not of my concern. What you need is what I say you need and I say you need medical attention!"

Nitro-x groaned as he let the medical officer to do whatever medical officers do.

Shining Amor smiled down at his sister. "Hay, Twily." Twilight grinned up at her big brother also. "It's good to see you again, big brother." Shining Armor put a hoof around Twilight. She rested her head on his shoulder, Shining then softly told her, "I missed you."

"Um, Shining?" Twilight began but then stopped, biting her lip and backing away from him.

"What is it, Twily?"

"Well, I, um, just." Hot tears pricked at Twilight's eyes. "Please don't ever leave me again!" She cried, throwing herself at her big brother, burying herself in him with tears trickling down her cheeks. Shining was stunned at first, but soon smiled, embracing his sister also. "Don't worry, Twily, I never will." Twilight lifted up her head and smiled at him through the tears, giving a small sniff.

"Excuse me but if the sappy family reunion is over, can we please get going?" The two ponies looked up to see Nitro-x impatiently tapping his stabilizing-servo. Shining Armor cleared his throat and replied an official tone, "Err, yes, let's get going."

**Meanwhile outside…**

Fluttershy's eyes darted around, hoping to catch a glimpse of one of her friends in the crowd of fleeing ponies. Suddenly she saw a flash of white and indigo: Rarity. She rushed forward and called out. "Rarity! Over here!" Rarity heard her friend and ran over with a black stallion in tow. "Fluttershy! I was wondering where you were. Why weren't you captured like the rest of us?"

"I was at home when it happened, then when Spike told me I-" She stopped, the black pegasus next to Rarity was somepony Fluttershy knew. "Starblast?" The black pony looked up at the mention of his name. "Fluttershy?" The two then embraced each other in a hug, to Rarity's confusion and slight worry. "Fluttershy? You know this stallion?"

"Of course," Fluttershy answered happily, "he's my little twin brother."

"Little? Only by two minutes!" The two siblings laughed and Rarity breathed a small sigh of relief.

**Where Electric Storm was kept…**

The small red Autobot lay on an operating table. Body still and half-offline. "Aww," Nitro-x murmured, "She looks so cute. Where's my air horn?" Ratchet stopped him. "No. She's in stasis lock. You can't wake her up merely by producing loud noises. I will have to unlock her from stasis."

Ratchet went to the femme and began overriding the stasis lock.

Electric Storm's optics flickered and she let out a small groan before her vision became clear. She shrieked when she saw Ratchet. "Why is Ratchet in the Well of Allsparks?!" She yelped.

"You are not in the Well of Allsparks." Was Ratchet's calm reply.

"Oh." Her face relaxed before it scrunched up in horror. "I'm in the other place?!"

"Electric Storm, you are not offline," He growled.

"But Shockwave was interrogating me, then he pulled out this big needle, it all turned black and then I saw a white light…"

"Nice ta know you're still alive, sis."

Electric Storm screamed at the unanticipated voice and jumped backwards…falling off the operating table. She landed with a thud and an "oof!" She raised an arm and assured them, "I'm okay! No need to worry!" Ratchet shook his helm and began to walk off. "Ratchet?" Optimus called on the medic's comm. "Here Prime."

"Are there any Decepticons in your vicinity?"

"There's Shockwave but he-" When Ratched glanced to where the Decepticon cyclops had been lying, he saw only a Decepticon shaped crater. "That's odd…where did he go?"


	19. The heat is on

Chapter 19

Applewood's eyes darted everywhere. 'Where's Twilight?' He kept looking and looking for his lavender friend but couldn't find her. But when he looked up and to the left a bit, he saw something amazing: a mare. Now yes there were thousands of mares all throughout Equestria, but this one was different, for a minute she even made him forget about the problem with Twilight. He gazed at her; he definitely thought she was the most beautiful mare he had ever seen. She was a light blue pegasus, with a rainbow mane, and a rainbow in the shape of a lightning bolt for a cutie mark. He didn't know how long he stared at her, but apparently whatever time had passed it was too long because then the pegasus turned to him. "Hay!" She called out.

'Uh-oh.' Applewood thought. The pegasus swooped down and landed just a few feet from him. "And just what do you think _you're_ doing?" She demanded sternly.

"Ah was- uh, um-" She gave him a hard look. "I was lookin' fer one ov mah friends." He gave her a sheepish grin, hoping maybe his southern charm might help him get outta this pickle. "Oh really? 'Cuz it sure looked like you were drooling, at _me_." Applewood swallowed, the pickle just got a whole lot bigger. "W-well-"

"Look, I don't have time for this. I gotta find _my_ friends and, unless you've seen them, take your drooling somewhere else."

"What if ah have?" Applewood instantly slapped his hoof over his mouth after he said that. The pegasus moved closer, causing sweat to pore down Applewood's face. "Yeah, unless you've seen a pink earth pony or a purple unicorn, I doubt it." Purple unicorn?

"Wait," Applewood asked, "That purple unicorn's name wouldn't happen be Twilight Sparkle, would it?" The pegasus narrowed her eyes. "How do you know Twilight?"

"Oh, she's an old friend."

"_Really_?" Applewood answered the mare's question with a nod of the head.

"Hmm, maybe you can help me after all," She backed away and held out a hoof, "Name's dash, Rainbow dash." Applewood put his hoof to hers and shook it. "Applewood."

"All right Applewood, how do you feel about goin' back in there?" She pointed towards the mouth of a cave, A.K.A the Decepticon base. "Ah just got here so-"

"Perfect!" Rainbow half smiled and put her foreleg around him. "'Bout time I found somepony not scared to go in there."

"What?!"

**The prison cell…**

"What did you say, Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"The Decepticons seemed to have vanished," Ratchet answered.

A light tapping on Ratchet's stabilizing-servo caught his attention. He looked down to see Twilight. "Uh, Ratchet?" She asked, her voice soft and hesitant. Ratchet held up a finger indicating "wait". "Just a moment, Prime," He looked down at Twilight. "Yes?"

"Um, well, uh, I kinda saw an Autobot somewhere around here and-" Ratchet instantly became an alert. "An Autobot? Here? Where? Lead me to him at once."

Twilight nodded and showed him where she remembered seeing him, pausing every so often to try and remember if it was this way or that way. They finally arrived at the destination.

"By the Allspark…" Ratchet muttered. The Autobot lifted up his helm, giving a weak but cocky smirk. "Hey, Ratchet. You miss your old pal, Singe?"

"Singe?" Ratchet asked, shocked, "Is it really you?!" A frown produced on the wounded prisoner's lip components. "'Course it's me, who else would it be?"

"_**Nitro-x, Electric Strom," **_Ratchet called over the comm. link, _**"Gather everyone up and report to my coordinates as soon as possible."**_

The two siblings gave a short word of conformation before setting off to the task.

* * *

Everybody seemed to have something to say about the recently discovered Autobot. "He must be new because I've seen a lot of those giant minotaurs and he isn't one of them and [insert more talking here]," Pinkie pie babbled.

"Wow," Nightwatch commented, "He's really beat up."

"Cool!" Nitro-x exclaimed, "A new Autobot!"

"What's so cool about him?" Electric Storm asked.

"Don't you see?! He's a Turbomaster!"

"A Turbomaster?"

They both turned to Singe with admiring optics and murmured in unison, "A _Turbomaster_."

Until Electric Storm asked, "Wait. What's a Turbomaster?"

"All right, all right!" Ratchet growled, "Everybody quiet down. You can all fawn over him later." Everybody voiced their objections. "Right now I have to get him out of there." Just as Ratchet's servo was about to make contact with Singe, Singe shouted, "NO!"

Ratchet froze, stunned. "I can't move from this position," Singe explained, "This whole prison is rigged to blow if I do."

"Hmm, this is a dilemma." Ratchet thought aloud. Twilight put a hoof to her chin, trying to think how to get them all out of here in one piece; she looked around then saw Nightwatch on Nitro-x's shoulder, that's when an idea hit her. "Ratchet? Can Autobots teleport like that Decepticon?"

"No, there are a lot of things Decepticons can do that us Autobots cannot and teleporting is one of them."

"OK, but what if I could teleport Singe, while the rest of you run out?"

"You have teleportation abilities?" Ratchet asked in disbelief, to which Twilight answered with a simple nod of the head.

"Remarkable!" Ratchet exclaimed, "I must say your race is one of the more intriguing ones I have met in my time."

"Thank you," Twilight smiled at the compliment, "And might I say yours is as well." Shining couldn't believe his ears, was Twilight-? No, that's silly.

Electric Storm then decided to join the conversation. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Ratchet, you think a little purple-" Twilight's horn began to glow, "- unicorn is gonna be able to teleport giant robots like-" She vanished…

**Outside…**

"-us? Well then-" She stopped, "Hey! Where did everyone go? Oh no! I'm all alone, how in the-" She looked ahead and saw a literal sea of ponies. "Oh, it worked, who knew?" She then saw Bluetsreak and began making her way towards him.

**Prison cell…**

"Well I'll be…" Ratchet was astonished; these ponies were amazing little creatures. First, the ability to produce energon, and now teleporting Autobots? Amazing. "Superb! Now we must set off." At the mention of that Nitro-x, with Nightwatch on his shoulder, Ratchet and Pinkie pie all ran out, but Shining stayed behind. "Twiliy are you sure you can do this?" He asked worriedly.

"Don't worry," Twilight answered as Singe lifted her up in his large servo, "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but you need to get out of here as fast as you can."

"But-" Shining began.

"What?"

"I can't, I promised you I wouldn't leave you and-"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Twilight smiled as she tried to reassure her older brother. After a few seconds Shining nodded his head and was about to bolt out of the room, but then Twilight remembered something. "Shining?" He peaked his head in. "Yeah?"

"If I don't make it out, thanks for being the best big brother I could have ever had."

"Sure, and thanks for being the best little sister I could have ever had." They both smiled, and Shining bolted out of the door as fast as he could. Twilight got up on Singe's shoulder and asked. "Are you ready?"

"I think so, but can I ask you something first?" Singe asked.

"What?"

"Why are you doing this? I mean, you don't even know me, and you're risking your life."

"Yes, but I could never forgive myself if I left you in here, that'd be almost as bad as if I killed you."

"Hmm, I think I like you." The two smiled at Singe's statement.

"**S**_**inge? We've all made it out and safely evacuated the perimeter, you can begin when ready, Twilight."**_

"You ready?" Singe asked the purple unicorn.

"Yes, I think so. But did my brother make it out?"

"_**Yes, he's here."**_

"Good," She whispered to herself, then raised her voice so Singe could hear what she said, "Okay, I'm ready."

"_**All right, here we come."**_

As Twilight was beginning the spell, she heard a voice. "Twilight!" She gasped, it was Rainbow, she tried to stop, but it was too late! "Rainbow!Get out of here as quickly as you can there's going to be a-"

* * *

But it was too late; she was already with the others in the Everfree forest. Her face was pale as she got off Singe. "Don't worry Twilight, I'll get her!" Singe said quickly rising to his feet, but then he collapsed. Twilight bit her lip and suddenly rushed towards the base, hoping to save her friends' lives. But when she cleared the forest and was in the grass field that surrounded it, she heard a noise. She turned ever so slightly to see who it was and saw Optimus' truck mode rushing past her, valiantly going into the doomed base.

* * *

"_Warning! Self destruct sequence initiated, 35 seconds till detonation."_

"Uh oh!" Applewood exclaimed.

"We gotta get outta here, now!" Rainbow shouted, at that second they started running for their lives.

**In case you're wondering, Singe is a homage to G1 Scorch, and the mystery character. We also hereby declare Dragon Roberts the winner (since he's the only one that guessed).**


	20. The big bang

Chapter 20

"_Warning! Self-destruct in 25 seconds."_

"Grr! How many of these buckin' halls can there be?!" Rainbow asked in annoyance. They had already wasted 10 precious seconds and they had no idea how to get out, it was like a maze and there were only 20 or so seconds left. "Come on!" Rainbow yelled after rounding another corner and seeing another hall.

"It can't be too much farther." Applewood said hopefully. Even though he struck her as a bit of a nerd, what with the glasses, nervousness around her, and the staring incident, Applewood was beginning to impress Rainbow dash. For one thing, he was fast. Not as fast as her while flying, but while running he managed to keep up pretty well, and for another- "Look!" Applewood exclaimed hopefully. Rainbow looked and saw light, beautiful, bright light, but it wasn't from the end of the tunnel.

At first they couldn't figure out what it was, but as they got closer they could see it was a large blue and red vehicle of some kind. It suddenly pulled to a halt and opened its doors. "Get in!" It shouted, though it didn't have to ask them twice.

"_Warning! Self destruct in 10 seconds."_

The large vehicle revved its engine and began moving backwards. "Can't you go forwards?!" Rainbow asked impatiently.

"_Warning! Self-destruct in 5 seconds."_

Optimus (for that was who the vehicle was) instantly hit the e-brake, and pulled a beautiful 180, after which he engaged his overdrive system.

"_Self destruct in 3…2…1…"_

*BOOOOMM!*

The sudden explosion caused the two ponies to jump. Applewood looked in the side view mirror and saw a huge ball of fire coming straight for them!

"Oh crud!" Rainbow hissed, apparently she had seen the same thing as Applewood. Optimus rounded another turn and the three saw the light at the end of the tunnel (literally). But the fire ball was still a pressing issue, and even though Optimus was gaining speed, so was the fire. Applewood could feel the cab getting hotter and hotter, the smell of sweat, burning gas and rubber filling his nostrils. Then, out of nowhere, there was a huge noise that sounded like a giant balloon popping, the semi then jerked backwards and began making a loud screeching noise.

Seeing as how his semi mode was useless (his rear tires were out), Optimus transformed and began to run as hard as he could, with the ponies held tightly in his servos. The exit was now about forty feet away. He kept charging hard.

_Thirty feet._ The fire was closing in.

_Twenty feet_. The ponies began to cough; it felt like the heat was going to burn them up alive. Rainbow felt its piercing pain singe her feathers. Applewood's glasses grew foggy as a result and temporarily blinded him.

_Ten feet._ At that point Optimus leapt forward, with his arms outstretched so that at least the ponies could make it out safely. But then when he was out, he was going too fast! He suddenly pulled his servos close to his chest, so the ponies wouldn't be hurt by the impact, and somersaulted in the grass.

Then, when his stabilizing servos hit the ground he jumped, transformed, and landed in the grass surrounding the base, applying his brakes as hard as he could. When he finally pulled to a stop cheers erupted from the crowd in the forest, and five ponies and a small dragon ran towards the semi. Optimus knew what they wanted, so he opened his doors letting Applewood and Rainbow out.


	21. (Un)Sweet dreams

Chapter 21

"Whew! That was exhausting," Nitro-x commented as he flopped down on his old chair which used to be his post.

"Tell me about it," Electric Storm concurred, flopping down on her old chair which was just behind her brother's. A few moments later Sentinel then stepped in.

"I didn't do anything!" Electric Storm shouted, jumping up from her chair. Sentinel raised an optical ridge. "Why is it, that when someone comes in, you deny you've caused any trouble?" She lowered her head and fiddled with her fingers. "Because I usually _have _done something."

The Prime waved his servo dismissively. "Of no matter. Optimus sent me to bring you two to a meeting." This earned groans from the two siblings. "We just got off our posts," Nitro-x complained, "Can't you cut us a _little_ slack?"

"Prowl's the one who called the meeting."

"Even _more _reason to avoid it!" Electric Storm pointed out.

"_And _he said he'll send Ratchet after whoever doesn't attend."

This made the pair jolt up and race towards the meeting. "Wait!" Sentinel called after them, "Why are you so eager to go there now?"

"Because!" Electric Storm called over her shoulder, "We've been avoiding our medical exam for five months now!"

**Ponyville Library…**

"Are you sure you're OK?" Shining asked his little sister.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Twilight assured her big brother.

"All right, but I'll be down here if you need me," Shining confirmed as he went over to his bed (AKA Twilight's couch). Twilight smiled at her brother's cautiousness and head over to her bed, being careful to keep quiet around a sleeping Spike.

She got in her bed and pulled the blankets on, and smiled. When Nightwatch had told his father about Twilight's offer he said (after a few pleadings from Nightwatch) that he would let her teach him. She wondered what it would be like to have an apprentice, Princess Celestia had offered a few times but she never really thought too much about it. But now that the opportunity had presented itself it appealed to her more.

Snuggling into her warm covers, she closed her eyes, slowly drifting into dreamland…

"_Hmmmmmmmmm"_

Wait, _hmmm_? Twilight's eyes opened back up. There was a low humming noise. It wasn't real loud, but loud enough that you still knew it was there. 'Great', she thought to herself, 'Now I'll _never _be able to get to sleep.'

Grumbling some things under her breath, she crept out of bed and went out to investigate the noise. After bumping her knees on a few things, and stepping on every nook and cranny, she pinpointed where the sound was coming from: a drawer. With a muted cry of "Ah-hah!" she opened it.

Well, _tried _to open it is more like it. The drawer was wedged tight. With much grunting and tugging, the drawer flew open, spilling its contents. A green light illuminated the object from the drawer and Twilight had to shield her eyes until they adjusted to the glow.

A loud thumping sound came from behind her, causing her to turn around. There stood one of her worst nightmares: Shockwave. "Now my darling Twilight," the Cyclops Minotaur chuckled, pulling a buzz-saw out and drawing it close to her, "Time to see what makes you _tick_!" As he broke out into evil laughter, Twilight screamed, "Nooooooooo!"

Twilight awoke with a start. She looked around. She was on the floor, it was night and the green glowing thing…was…still…THERE?! Twilight began backing away from the object as far as she could. She crashed into a bookcase and the books toppled over on her. Grabbing a _Science for Ponies: Edition 3 _textbook she held it up as a shield/weapon.

After nothing happened, she peered around the book. The object was still there, its green light pulsing light and dark. Taking a shaky breath to calm herself, she slowly walked over to the object. It didn't move but she wasn't taking any chances. Now that she was sure it wasn't really _doing_ anything, she had to decide what _sh_e would do with it.

Just leave it there? No. Who knows what chaos it would get into? Maybe the Autobots would know what it was. Yeah. But where would she hide it until she could get to the Autobots?

Spotting an overturned flower pot, an idea began churning in her mind.


	22. The green glowing thing

Chapter 22

Twilight swiftly but cautiously made her way through town, constantly stopping when she heard a strange noise, but soon continued towards the Autobot base.

**Earlier that night…**

"Thanks fer lettin' meh stay here while Ah'm in town," Applewood smiled at his cousin.

"Well, sure, Applewood!" Applejack answered cheerfully, "You're family and we couldn't let family waste bits in a _hotel _while you could get better service fer nuthin' over here."

Applewood set his luggage on the ground before nervously playing with the dust on the floor with his hoof. "Uh, Applejack," Applewood began.

"_Yes_?" Applejack encouraged.

"Well, uh, Ah was wonderin', how do ya, uh, you know, um, how do you…?"

"Just spit it out, Applewood!"

"Doyaknowhhowtoaskamareoutona date?!"

"Hold on, Applewood," Applejack soothed, "Ya need to slow down, sugar."

Taking a shaky breath, Applewood asked again, "Do you know," he paused and took a deep breath, "How to ask a mare out on a date?"

"Why sure I do! Wait. You? Mare? Ask? Date? What? Just who is this 'lucky' mare?" Applewood gulped and whispered you know whose name (begins with a Rainbow, ends with a dash, doesn't have too many letters in between) into his cousin's ear.

Applejack tried to hold in her laughter but it just flew out. Applewood bit his lip nervously and whispered, "Applejack! Ah really need yer help! Ah'm serious about this!"

Wiping a tear from her eye, Applejack apologized, "Ah'm sorry, Ah'm sorry. All right Ah'll help you."

**Back at Autobot base and at the present time…**

Jazz was peacefully recharging, everything was quiet, everything was peaceful, everything was-

***BANG***

***CLANG***

***CLATTER***

***CRASH***

-never mind.

Jazz stood up from where he was recharging and went out to see what all the fuss was about. Well, he was until he was nearly run over by a white blur. Just as he recovered from that, a red blur sped past him, screeching to a halt. "Prowl'sonthelooseandhe'safterusforbreakingoutoftheb rigandmoreorlessinjuringsome civilians, GOTTA RUN!" Before Jazz could comprehend what it had said, it took off again, but then backed up. "Oh, and if anybody asks, we were never here!" It sped off again, leaving Jazz dumbfounded.

Prowl soon ran in after them. He was pretty mad and growled, "_Where_ are they?"

"I think they ran over there but-" Before Jazz could finish, Prowl dashed off.

***CLANK***

"Ow!"Two voices whined and Prowl reappeared, dragging Nitro-x and Electric Storm-them kicking and struggling of course. "Back to the brig, you two," Prowl stated.

"Awwww!" The pair complained.

"But we _just _got out of there!" Electric Storm objected.

"Which is why you're going _back _in there."

"Optimus Prime! Sentinel Prime! Princess Celestia! Anybody! I need you right now!" The four Autobots looked down to see Twilight, frantically running around in circles.

"Hold on little lady," Jazz soothed, trying to calm the frightened pony, "Just what's going on that's so important?"

"Important? Oh nothing important. JUST THE CREEPY GLOWING OBJECT IN MY HOUSE!"

"Lead us there, we'll see what we can do," Prowl ordered.

"But what about the brig?" Nitro-x asked.

"The brig will have to wait."

"Yay!"

"But you'll get extra time when we get back."

"Awwww!"

**At Twilight's house…**

Twilight grunted as she heaved the heavy overturned potted plant out the door and to the four Autobots waiting outside. "You hid it in a flowerpot?" Electric Storm asked.

***CLANK***

"Ow! Hey! I was just asking a question!" She whined as she rubbed the new sore spot Prowl had injured.

Using her horn magic, Twilight turned the flower upright revealing the glowing object.

"What in all of Cyberton…?" Jazz trailed off, reaching out to touch it.

"No! Don't!" Prowl yelled, grabbing Jazz's arm and stopping him from coming into contact with the object, "It's a Mini-con. Don't touch it. It will melt your armor if you do."

Nitro-x and Electric Storm instantly took a few steps back.

"But I thought-" Jazz started but Prowl interrupted by pulling his servo across his lip components in a "zip it" sign. Jazz gave the SIC a weird look but didn't press the matter any further. "We must relocate this to base immediately."

"But how in all of Cybertron are we supposed to get it there without frying ourselves?" Electric Storm demanded.

"We can do it the way I did it," Twilight suggested, "Use the flowerpot."

As the Autobots carefully transported the Mini-con to base while avoiding contact, Jazz whispered to Prowl, "Hey Prowler. I thought the Mini-cons just became your new pals or something' when you touched 'em."

"They do."

"Then why'd ya lie?"

"Because I don't want _those two_-" Prowl gestured toward the siblings, "-to get any more power than they already have. Just imagine the trouble they would cause."

"Guess you're right, Prowler," Jazz grinned, "But you're gonna tell them the truth _sometime_, right?"

"Maybe…possibly…someday…don't count on it in the near future."


	23. Jets, Judo, and Pinkie pie

Chapter 23

"Lord Megatron." Soundwave greeted his illustrious leader as he walked in to Soundwave's lab. "What is it Soundwave?" Megatron asked.

"It appears that the Autobots have located a Mini-con."

"A Mini-con? This planet is too good to be true! First energon producing organics and now Mini-cons? Excellent. Starscream!"

A moment later, the gray and red Seeker appeared and asked, "Yes, Lord Megatron?"

"Get your seekers together and scout for any other Mini-cons that may be in the area." Starscream nodded and contacted his two flying friends. Once Thundercracker and Skywarp came forth, the trio was off.

**Meanwhile, in Ponyville…**

"Okay, let's try this again. If the Decepticons attack, what are you going to do?"

"Fight! Fight! _Raaa-wk. _Fight!"

"Yes that's-! No. Wait, _no_. That is _not _what you do! You fly away! **Fly a-way**! Got it?"

"Fight! Fight!"

"No! Bad Polly, bad! No cracker for you! Bad!"

"Electric Storm, give it up. The bird's not gonna listen to you."

Electric Storm looked up from the small parrot perched on her arm to see her brother leisurely lying in the grass and propped up against a tree. "You give up too easily!" She shot back, "Polly's making progress. Besides, I've kind of grown to like this organic. I wouldn't want him to get hurt in battle!"

"Fight! Fight! _Raaa-wk_."

"Bad Polly, bad!"

Nitro-x shook his helm and sighed at his sister's strange behavior. A deep rumbling sound split through the air, causing the two siblings to look up. Three jets flew by.

"Seekers!" Nitro-x and Electric Storm yelled in unison. Electric Storm looked over to her brother. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" She yelled over the roar of the engine. "Most likely not!" Nitro-x yelled back.

"Remember that one time where we heard about those guys who did that thing?"

"What?"

"The guys who did that thing with the things!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Jet Judo! I'm talking about Jet Judo!"

"No. That's a bad idea."

"Why do you think I'm doing it?"

Electric Storm turned back to her small feathered friend and asked, "Polly, can you fly me up to those three jets?"

The bird took off from her arm and broke into flight, saying, "Fly away! _Raaa-wk_. Fly away!"

"Oh sure!" She yelled after the bird, "Leave when I need you most! I thought what we had was SPECIAL!"

After the bird left she muttered, "Aw, forget it. I'll find my own way onto those seekers." Scanning her surroundings, she spotted a tall tree. She carefully clambered up it, getting on to the top of the tree, which was swaying underneath her weight. "This will not end well."Nitro-x commented.

When Skywarp was in view, she jumped, making the tree splinter and fall down. On Nitro-x. Nitro-x yelled and ran out from out under the tree. He looked for a tree or something tall to climb on, with all intent on killing his sister for messing up his paint job.

Meanwhile, with Electric Storm, she was wrestling the seeker for control. "Stay still, Nosecone!" She shouted above the wind, grabbing Skywarp's wings and trying to direct him in the direction she wanted to go. Skywarp decided to play along with her.

Once the small red Autobot had things going the ways she wanted them to go, she got a little braver. She slid down to the nose of the jet and grabbed it with her servos. When she had a firm grip, she hoisted her legs into the air, doing the servostand Jazz had taught her to do. That's when Skywarp decided to show her who was _really_ in charge.

He flipped over, making Electric Storm lose her grip and fall. LIKE A ROCK! She screamed as the ground rushed at her, faster and faster. It all became one big blur, making her want to purge her tanks.

"It's a bird, it's a plane, no it's Powerglide!" A voice sounded from nowhere. A red plane shot through the sky and did crazy acrobatic air tricks. A few seconds before Electric Storm hit the very hard ground, the red plane named Powerglide swooped down and caught her. "Never fear! Your knight in flying armor is here!" He did more tricks and Electric Storm yelled, "Stop flipping me up and down and all around because I _won't_ hesitate to purge my tanks on you!"

"And a-way we go!"

"Yeah, yeah, very nice," Nitro-x growled from his spot on the ground, "Now can you please bring my sister down so I can murder her?"

**Twilight's house…**

"Slag it!" Prowl growled. He had peaked out the window and saw the Decepticons attacking-again. Turning back to the two ponies, he ordered, "Shining Armor, you get the Mini-con into the flowerpot, stat! Twilight, when the Mini-con is secured, teleport it back to base. I'm going to go out there and fight." The two siblings nodded and went to work while Prowl crept outside. He saw Jazz out there and went towards the black and white mech.

"Hey, Prowl. What's shakin'?" Jazz asked in his usual calm and laidback style.

"Jazz, the Decepticons are growing quickly. We need to-" Prowl never finished his sentence because a blast shot both Autobots in the back, causing them to crumple. "Apparently what's shaking is you! Ahahahahaha!" A grey and purple Decepticon (with what we would know as a German accent) with a face much like a pumpkin on Halloween laughed.

"Ooh, ooh!" Pinkie pie shouted from behind him, revealing where the Mane five was hiding, "You've got a big smiley face, only scary! Like Santa Hooves!" The Decepticon turned around to face the ponies, his face switching to a red angry one with a visor. "Prepare to die, puny ponies!" He yelled and aimed two guns on his shoulder at them.

"Prepare, puny, ponies!" Pinkie pie giggled, "Those all began with the same letter as me!"

When she realized that they were about to be fired upon she asked, "This isn't good, is it?"


	24. The good, the bad, and the Dinobots

Chapter 24

"Come out puny ponies, so I can barbeque you!"

"Ooh, I just love barbequed ponies, Ahahahahhahha!" The large creature kept his large gun pointed at the ponies' cover, also known as an applecart on its side. "What do we do now?" Rarity asked.

"Hide?" Fluttershy answered.

"Uh, we are hidin', Sugarcube." Applejack stated.

"Yeah and I've had just about enough of these punks terrorizing Ponyville. It's time for some action!" And with that Rainbow dash flew up and charged at Blitzwing. "Hay buster, you need to cool off!"

Suddenly, Blitzwing's face changed to a blue colored face with one eye larger than the other. "As you wish." A cannon then lowered on to his shoulder and a laser hit directly with the blue pegasus, the blast froze her in mid air, then it dropped to the ground and broke into a million pieces. Rainbow got to her hooves quickly and snarled. "Is that the best you got?"

"No." He then switched his face to the angered one and transformed into a large tank, with the barrels pointed at her! She exhaled hard, two puffs of smoke exiting her nostrils, and charged at the tank, she flew hard and fast, the guns began to glow red, and she could hear it charging up and the heat from the barrels.

But then, all of the sudden, he was pushed out of the way by something red. Rainbow screeched to a halt on the ground and saw another tank ramming Blitzwing. "Huh?" Rainbow asked, stunned. The tank transformed and then shouted. "Bam! That's how you-Zowie!-ram Blitzwing into commission." Then a shorter blue Autobot came from behind him, and spoke with a strange accent. "Warpath, must you be so aggressive? That debris nearly scratched my paintjob." Then a third robot joined the conversation, he was also red but as tall as the blue one. "C'mon, Tracks, can't you handle a few teeny rocks?"

"Perhaps if I was a tank, Blaster, but I'm a dignified supercar, do you know what kind of damage a few 'teeny' rocks could do?"

During this conversation the four ponies had gathered around their cyan friend and stared at these new Autobots. Then suddenly they heard footsteps, they turned around and saw a silver and blue Autobot staring down at them. "Hey there little critters, sorry 'bout my comrades, they're a bit crazy."

"Um, Beachcomber?" Tracks asked, to which Beachcomber looked up.

"What in Primus' name are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just talkin' to the wildlife."

"Why? I mean it's not like they'll talk back."

"Hay!" Four of the ponies (barring Fluttershy) shouted.

"We can to talk!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Whoa, talkin' ponies? I'm thinkin' I'll like this planet!" Blaster chirped.

"Great, we're becoming like Beachcomber," Tracks muttered.

"I should hope so," They all whirled around and saw Starscream hovering high in the air, "Pacifists are easier to destroy!" He raised a large gun and was about to fire, but then a screeching sound was heard, Starscream turned and saw a large metal pteranodon came swooping in and rammed the terrified seeker. Starscream fell to the ground with the dinosaur on top of him; it transformed and pointed a gun at Screamer. "Ughh, me Swoop say you burnt metal toast."

But then the tides turned again, two Decepticons: Spinister and Quicktrigger, began to charge at the Autobots. Quicktrigger drew two swords and began to rush forward with more speed, but suddenly he was nailed in the helm by something green. Spinister stared at his fallen comrade and stopped, stunned. Then he heard large footsteps and turned around, much to his horror was the most aggressive Autobot ever assembled.

"Me Grimlock destroy puny purple chopper-con!" He picked Spinister up by the neck joint and threw him hard into the town hall, which crumpled underneath the large robot's weight. Grimlock merely turned to Quicktrigger, who was already retreating. Swoop got off Starscream and Grimlock pointed his sword at his neck before the scared seeker could move an inch. "Me Grimlock say you Starscream leave and tell Megatron he not come here ever again." Starscream nervously nodded and transformed, flying off as quickly as he could.

The ponies ran over to the green something that had knocked out Quicktrigger, and were surprised to see Applewood, holding his head. "Wow, that hurt."

Applejack helped him get on his hooves; he looked around and saw all the damage. "Well, guess now ain't the best time to ask Rainbow on that date." When he turned to his left he noticed Rainbow staring at him. What he had done suddenly sunk in and he covered his mouth with his hoof, before running off.

Grimlock scratched his helm and said, "Me Grimlock no understand organics."


	25. Dates, Destruction, and Dancing

Chapter 25

Applewood lay in his bed, sulking. That had to have been the worst way _ever_ for a stallion to ask a mare out on a date, _especially _a mare like Rainbow dash. Applewood groaned; he was sure he could kiss any chance of dating Rainbow good-bye. He heard a knock on the door. He slowly got up and made his way to the door, he opened it and saw Rainbow. Wait a minute, Rainbow? *Gasp* Rainbow!

Applewood swallowed hard and began to apologize. "Look Ah- Ah'm sorry Ah said that, Ah was gonna ask you at some point-" 'Maybe in a few thousand years.' His mind teased. "-and Ah guess Ah was a bit woozy from hittin' that Decepticon and-" He exhaled and looked down at the ground. "-Ah'm sorry." He began to close the door but Rainbow stopped him. "Hay," She said softly, "I thought what you did today was pretty brave."

"Ya mean knockin' that giant robot outta the way?" Applewood asked while rubbing his still sore head.

"No," Rainbow knew this was going to sound sappy but she said it anyway, "I mean that was real brave, but I thought you askin' me out on a date took more guts."

"Y-ya're serious?" Applewood stuttered.

"Yeah," She moved in closer and whispered (Though Applewood didn't know why, Big Mac and Applejack were out bucking apples, Applebloom was with her friends touring the Autobot's base, and Granny Smith, uh, let's just say she wasn't there and leave it at that.) "To be honest, nopony's asked me on a date before you did."

"Really? How come?"

Rainbow shrugged. "I don't know; guess I scared 'em off or something."

"Oh, sorry."

Rainbow shrugged it off. "It's no big deal, I got used to it after a while and I was kinda surprised when you asked."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, anyway I was wonderin', why did you?"

"Well, I dunno, Ah guess Ah thought you were real purty and tough and-" He paused, and then finished, "Ah've never asked anypony on a date before you, guess I was getting' ambitious in thinkin' you would go out on a date with me."

"You got that right."

Applewood hung his head. "Oh, Ok, well I guess Ah'll see ya around." He sighed before returning back to his sulking position on the bed, knowing that it was over.

"Ok, so what time's good for you?" Applewood raised his head and turned to the pegasus, still in the doorway. "W-what?"

"What time do you want to go on our date?"

"Huh?!"

Rainbow repeated her statement like she was talking to a dumbbell, pausing and pointing. "What. Time. You. Want. Go. On. Date?"

"Y-you mean you _want _to go on a date with me?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Ah didn't think you wanted to."

"Course I do! Every single, nice-looking stallion I've run into has either been; too chicken to ask, was too much of a jerk, or was too, uh, committed. And you're none of those things! I mean, you asked me, which means you're not too shy, but you are just shy enough to not be a jerk, and you just said you've never asked anypony out on a date, so you're not too committed. Not to mention you're a stud, a bit nerdy looking maybe, but still a stud." That last comment caused Applewood to blush. "The real question is why _wouldn't _I go out on a date with you?!"

"Uhh, 'cuz I'm not a pegasus?" Applewood asked, now closer to the mare.

"No, I'm not one of those annoying 'only pegasi can marry pegasi' ponies." Her eyes narrowed. "You aren't, are you?"

"N-no."

"Good, 'cuz I'd kill you if you were." Applewood gulped, not because he was one, but because he knew she probably _could _kill him, but Rainbow smiled and continued. "Look, I have to help fix up Ponyville so tonight probably won't work, maybe tomorrow?"

"Uh, O-Ok."

"Good, how does 6:30 sound?"

"S-sound's good." He smiled weakly.

"All right, I'll be lookin' for you so you can't run off. Oh, and don't take me to one of those fancy schmancy restaurants Rarity takes us sometimes, Ok? I can't stand that stuff."

"Uh Ok, how 'bout Pizza Stable?"

Rainbow smiled. "I think I'm gonna like you." Rainbow started to leave but then stopped. "Oh, and don't kiss me, you have to impress me a _lot _to get those rights."

She then turned down the hallway out of Applewood's view, and after a few seconds he heard the door close. He walked over to a nearby mirror and smiled. "Well Applewood ol' buddy, looks like you got a date." He punched his hoof up in the air in triumph, and then realized he had a date, an actual _date _with an actual _mare_, not to mention a famous, and pretty mare. All of that sunk in and he fainted.

**Meanwhile, at Autobot base…**

"Well, Electric Storm, what do you have to say for yourself?" Prowl asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Electric Storm hung her helm in shame. "What I did was really stupid."

"And?"

"It was also irresponsible and childish."

"And?"

"And I would totally do it again if I had the opportunity."

"Yes. No, wait, no!" He gave the younger Autobot a sharp whack in the head.

***CLANK***

She grimaced and rubbed her now sore helm. "To the brig," he commanded, pointing in the direction of the brig, "_Now_." She groaned and slunk off to serve her punishment.

No sooner had Electric Storm gone, Princess Celestia burst into the room. "Optimus Prime!" she demanded, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"What exactly are you talking about?" Optimus asked, crouching down to be optic-to-eye with the Princess.

"Half of the town being destroyed, that's what! You're giant fighting lizards wrecked nearly half the town!"

Grimlock and the Dinobots then decided to make an appearance. "What tiny flying lady thingy saying about us Dinobots?" Grimlock growled.

"We are merely discussing the collateral damage that has been inflicted on the inhabitant's land." Sentinel Prime explained.

"Yes," Grimlock agreed, "Me Grimlock put much on damage on Decepticons."

"And our town!" Celestia hissed.

"Is anyone injured?" Nitro-x asked, hoping to help the Dinobot's case.

"Yes!"

"Oh, well was anyone killed?"

"No, but-"

"There we go, a plus!"

Celestia ignored Nitro-x and told Optimus. "Why were these 'Dinobots' destroying the town, anyway?!"

"Me Swoop say we Dinobots rescue little ponies," Swoop spoke up. Optimus nodded in agreement. "The Dinobots were helping rescue your subjects from the Decepticons and their attack." The Prime then grimaced. "Although they could be a little more _careful_."

"Me Grimlock _very _careful!" The Dinobot leader informed them, swinging his sword around and making Nitro-x duck for cover.

"Careful!" Nitro-x scolded, "That could have taken my helm!"

"Me Grimlock sorry. Here, me Grimlock help." Grimlock turned around, making his sword hit Powerglide in the chest and knocking him down. Grimlock then tried to help Powerglide up, but knocked over Sentinel, and-well, basically he knocked over everybody.

Grimlock surveyed the groaning Autobots around him and said, "Hm. Maybe me Grimlock could be a _little _more careful."


	26. That wavy thing you see on flashbacks

Chapter 26

"Shining I'm all right!" Twilight assured her B.B.B.F.F.

"Are you sure?" Shining asked, not sure of his L.S.B.F.F.'s answer.

"Yes, I think it was just the shock of nearly being dissected by that Shockwave character, I'm perfectly Ok now."

"But what about that dream? What if Shockwave-"

"Shining!" Twilight moaned.

"All right, all right, but are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm exhausted from helping rebuild Ponyville, and you should be too."

"Moi? You kidding? You can't wear this stallion out." The prince said, puffing out his chest.

"Oh, really?" Twilight gave him a mischievous grin, and before Shining knew what hit him, Twilight jumped on his back. "Then I guess you won't get worn out by one of your world famous Shining Armor pony back rides?"

"My pony back rides? I haven't given you one of those since you were five or six!"

"Better late than never!" The lavender unicorn giggled, Shining sighed and began to gallop around the library, with a laughing Twilight holding on to him. Shining smiled at his younger sister's giggles; he hadn't heard her laugh like that in years. They continued on for another minute or two, but when they heard a knock on the door they stopped instantaneously. Twilight quickly scooted off her brother, wiping happy tears out of her eyes and answered the door, it was Princess Celestia. "Good evening Princess." Twilight greeted, bowing.

"Good evening Twilight, how is everything?"

"Fine, how did everything go with the Autobots?"

The Princess blushed. "Well, let's just say we had a_ smashing_ time. But that's not why I came; I came to tell you that I am going to need you to talk with the Autobots. Just ask them questions about themselves."

"You mean like interviewing them?"

"Yes I suppose that's one way to put it, or perhaps you can consider yourself as the first Equestrian ambassador to Cybertronians, or aliens come to think of it."

"I would be honored your majesty."

Celestia smiled. "Good, though I fear your lessons on the magic of friendship will have to be postponed."

"I understand Princess." Celestia was about to leave, but then she remembered something. "Oh Shining?"

"Yes ma'am?" He saluted.

"I saw Cadence earlier and she said she wished you'd give her a pony back ride sometime." Celestia closed the door, leaving a fangirl-screaming Twilight Sparkle and a blushing Shining Armor.

**At the Autobot base, the next day…**

Twilight walked around the huge base, feeling so small around all these giant beings. She looked around, trying to find out who to interview first. The Autobots were working to fix up the base. Apparently, some _more _Cybertroanians decided to _drop in_, putting a lot of damage on the base.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Prowl?" Bluestreak asked, squinting at the sky. _

"_Yes?" The SIC inquired, not paying much attention to his younger brother. _

"_Is it just me, or is there something there in the sky? Like a Decepticon, or something?"_

"_Mostly likely it's just your imagination."_

"_I'm not so sure…" _

_Nitro-x and Electric Storm (who had just recently been let out of the brig) went over to Bluestreak and the window. They also looked out. Electric Storm was the first to speak up. "Prowler, he's telling the truth. There is _something_ in the sky heading towards us!"_

_Prowl disregarded their alarm. "Nice prank but I'm not falling for it."_

_Nitro-x then tried. "Prowl, we're serious! There's something that's falling out of the sky and it's gonna hit us any-"_

_***CRASH***_

"_-cycle."_

_Three objects crash landed in the roof of the base, making a big dent. Bluestreak, Nitro-x, Prowl and Electric Storm were caught under the debris. Once the dust settled, the three unidentified objects were what clearly appeared to be meteors._

_The trio of meteors began to shift, turning and twisting in complex movements. Once fully transformed, they took on the appearance of three Cybertronians the other Autobots knew quite well. Throwing the debris off themselves, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Nitro-x greeted the new transformers._

"_Cliffjumper! I can't believe you're really here!" Bluestreak babbled to the short red Cybertronian, "I mean I know you're actually _here_, but I can't believe you're at base! I mean…" Cliffjumper basically ignored the chatty Autobot. Nitro-x walked up to the two tallest ones-who were red and yellow- who had a seemingly similar appearance to each other. He looked the two over then muttered, "Don't I know you two from somewhere…Hey! You're that guy that beat me in that race!"_

_The yellow Autobot clenched his servos into a fist. "You're that guy that messed up my paint job!" Just before punches started to fly, Prowl got in between the three and said, "Alright you three, break it up."_

_The yellow and the tallest red Autobot then shouted, "Prowler!"_

_Prowl's optics widened and muttered, "I thought I got rid of you, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."_

_The red one put his arm around the SIC and told him, "You can't get rid of us_ that _easily!"_

"_Hey! If the family reunion is over, can someone please GET ME OUT FROM UNDER THIS GIANT PIECE OF METAL THAT IS SQUISHING ME TO DEATH?!" Electric Storm yelled, annoyed and being left behind when there were new recruits. The yellow Autobot know as Sunstreaker heaved the heavy piece of metal off the smaller 'bot. _

_After dusting herself off, the femme regarded the mech. "Hello sir, my name is Electric Storm. Autobot who doesn't really have a job, big troublemaker, one of Prowl's favorite 'bots to head slap, currently youngest Autobot and one of the last femmes at your service!" She gave him a stiff salute before asking, "So…who in all of Cybertron are you?"_

"_I'm Sideswipe!" Chirped the tallest red mech and put an arm around his yellow companion, "And this is my twin, Sunn-"_

"_Don't even _think _about it!"_

"_-I mean Sunstreaker. The other guy over there is Cliffjumper." Electric Storm narrowed her optics and asked, "Hey…aren't you two the guys who did Jet Judo?"_

"_The very ones!" Sideswipe confirmed._

_Before things got too out of hand-err, servo, Prowl cleared his throat. They all looked back at him. "Before we get back into old memories, there's something you all have to take care of." He pointed to the giant hole in the wall. "The roof."_

"_Awwwwww!" They all moaned._

_End of flashback._

Twilight made her way through the wreckage, looking for an Autobot that might be willing to talk to her, after a few minutes she came across a large dinosaur/rocket creature who was lying asleep in a nearby field. It intrigued her because:

It was huge.

It was interesting looking.

She was a sucker for huge interesting looking dinosaur/rockets (Even though she didn't know what a rocket was).

"Excuse me?" She called out, the creature jolted awake and looked around. "Who said that?" He had a British accent which seemed to contrast his beast like form.

"I did." The creature whirled around and saw Twilight. "Oh, hello there, I didn't see you. Is there something you need?"

"I was just wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

"About what?"

"You, your home planet, things you like to do for fun, stuff like that."

"Oh, all right then, ask away."

"Well…" Twilight glanced around for something to start with. "What's your name?"

"They call me Sky Lynx, what about you?"

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, it's nice meet you."

"Yes it is."

Twilight cleared her throat to try and forget the Autobots apparent ego. "So what is Cybertron like?"

"Ahh, Cybertron, the most beautiful planet in the galaxy, its metal ground, rust seas, and beautiful cities, how I truly miss it. Though this planet and Earth aren't too bad either, but how I wish we could return some day."

"Why can't you?"

"Well, you see, our battle with the Decepticons had gotten so out of hand, that it was no longer inhabitable, so we left and came to Earth."

"Oh, what was Earth like?"

"Much like this planet, except it was inhabited by humans, and later other aliens, namely creatures called Vulcan."

"There were other aliens beside you and your kind on that planet?" Twilight made a mental note to try and visit that planet some day.

"Yes, though we've been there the longest of the aliens," his large reptilian mouth grew into a smile, not a sneer, but a big smile, that soon turned to laughter. "You should have seen their faces when they got off their ship, it was priceless!"

"Whatta ya talkin about Sky Lynx?" Powerglide asked.

"The time when the Vulcans landed on earth and saw us."

"Oh yeah," Powerglide began to chuckle, "I offered 'em a race and they said it was a 'pointless and primitive sport'. I think they were just scared that I'd beat 'em, I am the fastest flyer in the universe after all."

Sky Lynx frowned at his friend's self-given title. "Powerglide, you must be joking, _I _am the fastest flyer in the universe."

"Um, guys?" Twilight asked, hoping to settle the conflict peacefully.

"You kiddin'? I could fly circles around your sorry chassis." Powerglide challenged, ignoring Twilight's peacemaking efforts.

"Guys?"

"Beryllium baloney!"

"Guys?!"

Suddenly Swoop joined the conversation. "Ugh, me Swoop say I fastest flier in universe."

Then an Arielbot, named Air Raid, jumped in. "You sorry glitches serious? _I'm _the fastest flier in the universe."

Then Rainbow dash entered the quarrel. "Hay! You guys must be new, so I'll let you off easy." The four Autobots looked down at the pegasus. "What do you mean?" Air Raid questioned (Twilight was now off somewhere else hoping to find Autobots that were, as she put it, "Less Rainbow dash-y").

"_I'm _the best flyer in the universe."

"Yeah right." The four Autobots snorted in unison.

_**Real quick, this story takes place in current FIM, but on earth it takes place in the mid- 2100s, because I am planning the sequel to be an MLP/TF/ Star Trek: Enterprise x-over (if you couldn't already tell by the Vulcan refference) .**_

_**NTJ97**_


	27. Meet the Mini-con

Chapter 27

Starblast's eyes fluttered open, and the first thing he saw was a snake. Wait, a snake?! Starblast yelled and fell off the bed. He looked around and realized this wasn't his house! But then remembered that he wasn't at his house, he was at his sister's. He shook his head and tried to gather his thoughts. He was originally going to stay at the hotel, but Fluttershy had offered to let him stay at her cottage, it had taken some persuasion but he finally agreed.

Starblast noticed how bright the room was and realized it was later in the day, like 9:30 or so (Starblast never was an early riser like his twin) and figured he'd better get down stairs (the snake also helped persuade him). He stood up from his sitting (human style) position and went out the bedroom door, careful to keep clear of the snake.

Starblast entered the living room and saw dozens of animals eating in little bowls, there were bunnies, birds, butterflies, mice, some cats and dogs, a few bears, two or three chinchillas, and one very large bull. Starblast could never understand how his shy, nervous, easily scared older sister (by two minutes), could be so comfortable around such large beasts (namely the bears and bull, not to mention the snake). Fluttershy was hovering around them, like she was looking for something. She soon saw her brother and moved closer to him. "Good morning Starblast, did everything go Ok last night?"

"Yeah, thanks for letting me stay here sis."

"Oh it's no trouble, I'm glad you're here. Um," She paused, and then asked, "You haven't seen Slither around have you? Its breakfast time and I need to feed him."

"Oh Slither, so that's who woke me up."

"Oh he woke you up? I'm sorry about that, I-"

"Don't worry about it, I needed to get up anyway, I wanted to see if I could help you out while I'm here."

"Oh Starblast you don't have to help me, you're my guest."

"Maybe, but I'd still like to help."

Fluttershy knew her brother loved to help ponies; in fact he worked at an orphanage in Horeston, which made her curious as to why he wasn't there. "All right, if you could help me with making their lunch in a little while I would appreciate that."

"No prob Flutter, I'll make these guys a meal they'll tell their grand kids about." Fluttershy smiled at her brother's enthusiasm and then told him. "It's good to see you again."

"You too Flutter," Starblast told her calling her by her nickname, "You too."

**Autobot Base…**

"So have you figured out, uh, whatever you're trying to figure out?" Twilight asked the Autobots' chief medical officer. Ratchet, First Aid, and Prowl had all been working on the Mini-con. Ratchet stopped his work, again, and told her, "_No_, we have not figured out what we were trying to figure out and we will not find out until you LEAVE US ALONE!"

Twilight flinched at the volume of the medic's voice. 'He's just under a lot of stress, Twilight,' she tried to convince herself,'Don't take it personally. He's just under a lot of stress.'

Electric Storm then limped in, her left stabilizing servo dragging across the floor, while she cradled her right arm in her left. She gave a weak smile and murmured, "Hey guys."

"What happened?!" First aid asked, rushing over to her, instantly getting worried. Ratchet and Prowl? Not so much. "Eh, the twins, Streaker and Sides, got me to pull a prank on Cliffjumper." She grimaced. "Didn't go so well. I may have just made an enemy that's really considered an ally for life."

She then noticed what Prowl and Ratchet were working on. A sour look appeared on her face as she stalked over to them. "You guys are _still_ working on that? I don't see what the big deal is!" Unconsciously, Electric Storm lowered a servo onto the Mini-con. "I mean, it's not like we could actually _use _them or anything. They melt our-" Electric Storm never finished because she noticed the bright light flashing from the Mini-con. She looked at it, then noticed her servo was touching it. She jerked away as if she had been bitten.

The Autobots (and Twilight) watched as the Mini-con materialized, forming into the shape of a small robot. The robot was basically grey and formless, because he hadn't scanned anything for an alternate mode yet. There was a loud clank and all of them turned to see Electric Storm on the ground, writhing in agony. "I'm melting!" She yelled, "I'm melting! I'm melting! I'm-hey. Wait, why aren't I melting? I'm alive!" She jumped for joy, right before noticing the Mini-con glaring at her.

"Uh…hi?" She asked, giving it an uncertain wave. The Mini-con responded in electronic beeps, his lip components forming the words of the Mini-con language. Electric Storm just stared at him for a moment. "Sorry," She finally said, "I don't speak gibberish."

Prowl vented before grabbing the femme's arm and leading her out to his office. "C'mon, Electric Storm. You've got to learn the Mini-con's language."

"Awww," She groaned, "But I just learned English an ano-cycle ago!"


	28. Little problems

Chapter 28

"_**Lord Megatron."**_ Soundwave called on the comm.

"_**It had better be good news Soundwave."**_ Megatron demanded, still annoyed with the seekers over losing that Mini-con.

"_**Astrotrain and Blast-Off have arrived with more troops, including the Combaticons, Stunticons, and Constructicons."**_

"_**Excellent, have them meet me here in two groons, we must discuss our battle plan."**_

"_**As you command Megatron." **_

**Autobot Base…**

Twilight continued to make her way through the base, hoping to find an _unengaged _Autobot. She soon encountered, not an Autobot, but one of her friends. "Pinkie pie?"

"Hiya Twilight!" The pink earth pony greeted cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" Twilight asked, thinking that Pinkie would have been planning the Autobot's party at the Cake's.

"I was wondering what kinda cake the Autobots would like for their 'Welcome to Ponyville' party. So far I've gotten thirteen votes for oil, and fifteen votes for energon." Well, Twilight was half-right.

"Pinkie, do you even know what any of that stuff is?"

"Well sure I do! This guy we met in Ponyville called Beachcomber showed me all that stuff, I wanted to try the oil 'cuz it looked like some kind of new chocolate but he said it wasn't good for organics." The energetic earth pony stopped. "What's an organic?"

"A living thing."

"Oh! But, aren't they living?"

"Well, uh…" Twilight had to think about that one.

"So why isn't it bad for them?"

"Excuse me," The two ponies whirled around and saw a friendly looking red Autobot with a large tube on his shoulder, "If I may, we are not considered organic because we do not need to breathe nor do we need the necessary radiation from stars that some organics need. We do however consume energon and oil to replenish our energy."

"Oh! Ok, thanks for explaining that, Mister." Pinkie pie then began to merrily bounce on her way when she stopped. "Ooh! By the way, what kind of cake do you want?"

The red Autobot raised an optical ridge. "Cake?"

Pinkie pie's mouth dropped all the way to the ground (literally). "You don't know what cake is?!"

"Oh, yes I do, but I'm not sure Autobots are equipped to consume cake."

"But you've gotta have cake! If I couldn't have cake I'd- I'd-" Then without warning the pink earth pony collapsed on the ground. "Pinkie?" Twilight rushed to her friend with the red Autobot not far behind. The Autobot put his servo on the pony's chest, then two fingers on her neck. "She doesn't have a heart beat or a pulse."

"You mean she's…?" Twilight stared at her friend, could she really be dead? How could this have happened? Why-

The pink earth pony jumped up and shouted, "-just die!" The Autobot fell backwards at the surprise of Pinkie suddenly coming back to life. Twilight wrapped Pinkie in a large hug and exclaimed. "Pinkie pie! I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Well of course I'm alive," Pinkie then took a deep breath, and blew out, "See, 100% alive."

Before anyone could question the randomness of Pinkie pie, Electric Storm ran in, _screaming_, with a little Cybertronian coming after her. And by the looks of it, he wasn't too happy with the femme.

"Aww!" Pinkie pie cooed, "You got a baby! Congratulations!" Said new baby owner, stopped mid-run, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. That is a mad-terrorizing-Mini-con-out-for-my-energon-" The Mini-con took advantage of his victim's distractedness and brutally tackled her to the ground, her shrieking the whole way down.

As the little guy beat her up, she desperately yelled, "I'M SORRY, POWERCORE! I'M SORRY I CALLED YOU A MIDGET AND I'M SORRY FOR CALLING YOU USELESS! JUST PLEASE, _PLEASE _DON'T KILL ME!" Powercore accepted the femme's apology and got off her. While she got up though, he did give her a hard kick on the leg on his way out.

Staring at the Mini-con, Electric Storm stated, "That dude, is really scary." Jazz and Prowl then decided to make an appearance. Prowl went over to Electric Storm while Jazz hung back with the others. "Have you told her yet that the Mini-con, Powercore is to become her powerlynxing ally?" The red Autobot asked. Jazz grinned.

"Not yet, Perceptor. But expect a reaction in three…two…one…"

"WHAT?! AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!"

_**BTW, I found out Transformers: Prime returns March 22, time to party!**_


	29. Jaw droppers

Chapter 29

"…and that is how we kept Megatron from blowing the entire Earth away." Perceptor finished, looking down at Twilight.

"Wow, you can really shrink something as large as you into something that small?" The wide-eyed lavender unicorn asked in amazement.

"Indeed I can, in fact I have it installed on my scope here." He said patting the large tube. He had been telling Twilight about the time back in A.D. 1985 when he, Bumblebee, and Brawn infiltrated Megatron's, uh, well, body, and retrieved the heart of Cybertron and destroyed it.

Twilight had been like a foal in a candy shop with Perceptor's quarters, he had hundreds if not thousands of gizmos and gadgets, and some could do things that she hadn't thought possible (and she had been a student of Princess Celestia for almost fifteen years).

Twilight knew her teacher wasn't exactly_ thrilled_ with the aliens bringing their war to a peaceful Equestria (some had even suggested that this was the "golden age"), but Twilight saw the help that the Autobots could bring to Equestria with their technology. Not even Celestia knew what they could do for Equestria. She looked out Perceptor's window and noticed how dark it was getting, had time really flown that fast?

Perceptor noticed Twilight had been deep in thought and didn't want to disturb her. He had been in deep thoughts himself and was constantly interrupted by Decepticons, Electric Storm, Dinobots, Electric Storm, humans, Electric Storm, A- you get the picture. He didn't mind talking with Twilight; he enjoyed learning about her race. He especially liked hearing about the "Elements of Harmony", he wasn't sure why, but it "rang a bell" as the humans say.

Twilight realized she had just been standing there and looked to Perceptor. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to zone out."

"It's quite all right, I too have been deep in thought and I find it quite irritating when someone interrupts me."

Twilight smiled at the red Autobot. "Thanks for talking with me and spending all this time, your race is really interesting."

"Oh it's no trouble, and might I say that I find yours fascinating as well."

"Thank you, but do you mind if we continue this tomorrow?" She asked, trying to hold back a yawn, "I haven't been sleeping well lately and I need some sleep."

"That's fine, perhaps tomorrow I can show you some subatomic bacteria, it's quite fascinating."

"Sounds like fun," Twilight answered, half enthusiastic, but also half tired.

Perceptor pressed a button on a control panel and the door slid open. Then, after exchanging good-byes, Twilight made her way down the hall and was about to leave, when she heard laughing and music. She suddenly remembered something. 'Shoot! Pinkie's party is tonight; guess I'll have to turn in early tomorrow.' She turned back down the hall heading towards the music and laughter.

When she arrived she saw Fluttershy and Applejack drinking punch over by a table with some refreshments on it. She made her way towards them (careful not to get squished by Autobots), and when she arrived her Applejack greeted her. "Howdy Twi, how's it goin'?"

"Hi girls, how's the party?" Twilight asked.

"Not too shabby, the 'bots were playin' something called 'lobbing' but stopped after it nearly hit me and Rarity, now they're playin' their version uv pin the tail on the pony."

"Oh, so where is everpony?"

Fluttershy took this one. "Rainbow dash went with Applewood on a date, Rarity-"

"Excuse me Fluttershy, did you just say Applewood and Rainbow dash were on a date?" Twilight asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Applewood and Rainbow dash? On a _date_?"

Fluttershy nodded.

"Applewood-"

"Uh-huh."

"-and Rainbow dash-"

Fluttershy nodded again.

"-on a date."

"Uh-huh."

"Did you know about this Applejack?"

"Yeah, though I honestly didn't think she'd say yes," Applejack answered.

"I'm surprised Applewood had the guts to ask her," Twilight commented.

"Well, it was sorta after he hit his head on somethin' hard, so that mighta had somethin' to do with it."

"Wow, so where's everypony else?"

"Well," Fluttershy continued, "Rarity and Starblast have been with each other for a while, and I don't know where Pinkie pie is, she said her Pinkie sense was telling her something strange and left, she's been gone for almost an hour."

Suddenly Rainbow dash came into view, and after a few moments she joined the three mares. "Hay girls, what's shakin'?" Rainbow asked.

"We were just wondering where Pinkie pie was." Twilight answered, though she was more curious as to how her two friends date went.

"I saw her outside pulling something out of a bush, didn't think much about it."

"Oh," Twilight dug her hoof into the ground and nonchalantly asked, "So how did your date go?"

"Fine." The sky blue pegasus answered casually while getting some punch.

"You enjoyed it?"

"Yeah."

"What did you think of Applewood?"

"I like him." Then Applejack's and Twilight's jaws dropped at Rainbow's statement, with Fluttesrhy fixing them, Rainbow gave them a funny looked and asked. "What?"

"You-" Applejack started but couldn't finish.

"-like him?" Twilight finished.

"Yeah, he's nice, good looking, has good taste in food, what's not to like?"

"Nothing but," Twilight paused, "Are you gonna see him again?"

"Probably."

Jaws dropped again with Fluttershy fixing them again.

"Like-" Twilight started.

"-on a date?" Applejack finished.

"Sure."

Starblast then ran in and began excitedly. "Flutter! Do you mind if I go somewhere tomorrow?"

"Starblast, you're an adult, you don't need my permission," Fluttershy answered.

"Great!" He was about to run off when Fluttershy asked. "Where are you going tomorrow?"

"With Rarity on a date. See ya back at the house!" This time it was Fluttershy's turn for a jaw drop, with Twilight pushing it back into place.

"Hi there," The ponies whirled around to see who had greeted and saw Nitro-x, "you guys having a jaw drop contest? I think I might have a winner." He then touched the side of his face and his chin guard dropped all the way to the ground. "Ta-da!" He exclaimed, before returning the guard to its proper position.

Before any more jaws could be dropped, Pinkie pie then came in. "C'mon, Blackie," Pinkie pie cooed, tugging at something on the end of a leash, "You don't need to be shy." Whatever was on the end of the leash decided to make an appearance. It was Ravage.

All the Cybertronians in the room stopped and stared. "Hey everypony and 'bot!" The pink pony greeted, "Meet my new pet, Blackie!" Putting a hoof around the black cyber-cat she asked, "Can I keep him?"


	30. Transformed

Chapter 30

Before anybot could either:

Shoot like a mad mech/femme

Scream like a maniac

Faint

Just run around or

All of the above,

Wheeljack came in. "Hey guys!" The mech greeted, "I just made this grenade that-"

"Grenade!" Nitro-x yelled, snatching the grenade from the inventor's servo and chucking it at Ravage.

"Oooh!" Pinkie pie bubbled, "Balloon!" She caught the grenade while it was still in the air and handed it to Ravage. "Here you go, Blackie. A nice-"

***KA-BOO M* **

The two were consumed in a puff of rainbow smoke. "Welp," Electric Storm stated, "There goes Pinkie pie and Ravage." The mane five looked at the smoke with a pained expression. But once the dust settled, a large black, spikey, Cyclops, cat and a giant pink horse stood there.

"I thought you said it was a grenade!" Nitro-x shouted at Wheeljack.

"You didn't let me finish," Wheeljack explained, "I was _going _to say it was an _alternate universe _grenade. It turns someone into their alternate universe self!"

"Well we gotta change them back!" Nitro-x exclaimed, snatching another grenade and throwing it at the mutants.

***KA-BOOM***

This time Ravage was a Jaguar automobile and Pinkie pie was almost the same, except her mane was straight. "Hay Rainbow dash," She sneered, "Want some cupcakes?"

Nitro-x threw a look at Wheeljack before tossing another grenade.

***KA-BOOM***

Pinkie pie had shrunk to the size of a foal and had a very large head while Ravage looked more like a big panther. Oh, and he had a _robot mode_. Transforming into it, he demaded in a Russian accent, "Get zis pink zing avay vrom me zo I can destroy jou pazetic Autobots!"

"Get a grenade, get a grenade, get a grenade!" Nitro-x repeatedly said, the weird cat thingy freaking him out. This time, Wheeljack chucked the exploding device at the pair.

***KA-BOOM***

This time, Ravage had transformed into a white and green cat mutant thingy. Pinkie pie on the other hand, err, hoof, err servo, err-whatever, the point is she had turned white with yellow hair and grew wings.

Pinkie pie exclaimed, "Oooh! Is this a party?" She glanced over at her three friends (whose eyes were wider than the full moon) and ran over to them, shouting, "Applejack! You gotta try those balloons!"

She then tilted her head looking at Twilight. "Um, Twilight, why are you purple?" She turned her attention to Rainbow dash, "And why are you so blue Firefly? Although your mane is so bright and colorful! I like it!"

Rainbow leaned in to Twilight and whispered, questioningly, "Firefly?" To which Twilight answered with a shrug.

The now white pegasus turned to Fluttershy and gasped. "Fluttershy, you've got WINGS!"

"All right," Sunstreaker growled, stalking over to Wheeljack and Nitro-x, "I've had enough of this!" With that being said, he threw the last grenade at them.

***KA-BOOM***

Pinkie pie was back to normal. Everybody cheered.

"Yay, we can has party! Lulz." Everybody turned towards the voice. A white cyber-cat sat smiling at them. "Hey," He said, looking around, "Why U guys all starin' at me?"

Electric Storm chose this time to speak up. "I like this Ravage! Can we keep him?"


	31. You got to believe in the power of love

Chapter 31

Twilight stumbled into her home. It had been a long night and she was ready for some sleep. She slowly made her way up the stairs and into her room. She yawned and looked at her calendar to see if she had anything planned for tomorrow, hoping there wouldn't be too much.

'Shoot!' She saw that she had a meeting with Nightwatch's father tomorrow for lunch, to discuss the arrangements for teaching Nightwatch (it also said that her letter on friendship was due, but that was postponed until further notice). She also remembered she had to talk with the Autobots, have dinner with Shining and Cadence, give her report on the Autobots to Princess Celestia, _and _figure out what to teach Nightwatch on his first lesson.

Careful not to wake Spike-who was sleeping soundly in his basket, Twilight got into bed and yawned. 'How am I going to stay awake with all of this?' She wondered, though not for long; because she soon drifted off to sleep.

**In Applewood's room…**

Applewood heard a knock at the door. "Come in." He answered after spitting toothpaste into the sink. The door opened and in stepped Applejack. "Hay, Applewood."

"Hay Applejack, is somethin' wrong?" Applewood asked, curious as to why his cousin was here at 11 o'clock at night.

"No, I wuz just wonderin…"

"How mah date went?"

"Well," Applejack paused, awkwardly grounding her hoof into the floor, "Yeah, did you enjoy it?"

"To be honest, it was one of the best nights Ah've ever had."

"Really? Rainbow said she enjoyed it, but didn't tell me much. Think you could tell me some stuff?"

"Sure, Ah guess so." He made his way to the bed and sat with his hind legs dangling at the foot of the bed. "Well, as ya know I was pretty nervous when Ah left, and when Ah got there Ah was even more nervous, and Rainbow hadn't even showed up! And when she finally did Ah had to go to the bathroom and upchuck."

Applejack cringed slightly at the mention of 'upchuck'.

"So after a while Ah got outta the bathroom and back to our table. We talked a bit before our food came, 'bout stuff-"

"Like what?" Applejack interrupted.

"Well, Ah told her 'bout how Twilight and I met some years ago, and she asked me if Ah had ever been interested in her and Ah told her I wasn't, but she was a good friend. Then Rainbow told me 'bout how you and she met."

Applejack chuckled, "Yeah, that wuz interestin.'"

"And we kept swappin' stories and talkin' bout what we liked and didn't like for a few hours, then she said she had to get to the welcome party for the Autobots, and that she had a fun time and it was nice meeting me and stuff like that, and," the green earth pony smiled, "She said she'd go out with me next week."

"Wow Applewood, you've done pretty good. Ah'm proud of ya."

"Thanks, couldn't uv done it without your advice though."

"Don't mention it, Ah couldn't say no to kin."

"Thanks anyway. Oh, before Ah forget," He got off his bed and took something off his dresser with his mouth, it was a slice of cheese pizza wrapped in plastic wrap, "Ah saved this, too nervous to eat all of it."

"Thanks," Applejack thanked, gladly accepting the pizza, "So did y'all kiss?"

Applewood chuckled. "No, but Ah wouldn't have the guts to anyway."

"So," Applejack began in a more serious tone, "Do ya think ya like her?"

"To be honest, even though that was our first date, Ah think Ah do. Ah don't know why, but Ah do."

"Really? Ah didn't think ya were each other's type."

"Ah know, but, there's just _something_ about her. She scares me to death but, Ah dunno, Ah hate it, but kinda like it."

**Rainbow's house…**

Rainbow dash got into her bed and contentedly sighed, that had been a fun evening. She remembered the mental image she had of Applewood and smiled. She didn't know what it was, but she liked him too. Not only did she enjoy herself at their date, there was also a part of her that missed him at the party. She had thought about asking him to come, but knew that some of her friends might think she was some kind of fangirl who goes crazy every time a cute stallion comes by.

She turned onto her other side and wondered, 'Is this going to be a "become friends" relationship? Will it be one of those "hi and bye" relationships? Or, could this evolve into something bigger?' Rainbow fell asleep before she could answer.

_**Thanks for reading (no it's not done), I just wanted to say that I really appreciate all the reviews that you guys leave, and to those who haven't then feel free to post your thoughts and comments**_

_**NRJ97**_

_**Notramjet97's co-author/sister: JELLYBEAN! Lol. Just wanted to put something random. Anywho, thank all you lovely people who reviewed! You can has energon muffin! *chucks energon muffin at reviewers* WHO'S EXCITED FOR BEAST HUNTERS?! *waves hand wildly* I know I am! Don't forget to vote on Notramjet97's pollllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllll!**_


	32. Like a thief in the night

Chapter 32

Everything was peaceful at Autobot base. Nothing stirred, not even a-

"Lulz, disembodied voice, who U talking 2?"

What?

Ravage looked up from his computer and repeated. "Who U talking 2? Can U be quieter? I trying 2 txt here."

Wha-? Ravage, no! You're supposed to be asleep!

The cyber-cat frowned. "Aw, but I don't want 2."

And I don't care. Go to sleep.

"But-"

Off screen, a chair is thrown at Ravage, knocking him into unconsciousness, AKA sleep.

Now, where was I? Oh yes. It was all peaceful through Autobot base. All were recharging. Not a sound could be-

***WANG WANG WANG***

What now? Red lights bathed the now not-so-calm Autobot base while certain Cybertronians were abruptly awoken by very loud sirens.

"I KNEW IT!" Red alert yelled, running out, "THE WORLD IS ENDING!"

"Calm down, Red alert," Grumbled Tracks, still groggy from not getting enough of his "beauty recharge", "It's probably just another false alarm caused by…" He trailed off as he spotted the cause of the disturbance and whipped out his blaster. "A very ugly looking Decepticon! Cover me, Red!"

Red alert, nearly fritzing out in fear, jumped onto Tracks and held on like there was no tomorrow.

"Okay," Tracks said, "Not _exactly _what I meant but-" He never finished because a blast shot him in the chest and the two went down.

Swindle blew the smoke off his blaster. "Easy shot."

"What took you so long?!" Demanded the other Decepticon, clearly ticked off. Swindle held up his servos in defense. "Hey, hey, cool your circuits, Quicktrigger. I was picking up a blaster from a couple a unicorns." He paused and smirked. "Seems like I needed it."

"Yeah, well you nearly let the whole Autobot base have my helm!"

"Did not! I just saved your sorry little tailpipe!"

"My tailpipe wouldn't have needed saving if you had been here earlier like _we planned_!"

"Schedules are meant to broken!"

"Your face is meant to broken!"

The Autobots all stopped their assault to stare at the quarreling Deceticons, who had now taken up name calling.

"Freeloader!"

"Slugslinger!"

"Backfire!"

Electric Storm came in, sleepily rubbing her optics. "What happened, guys?" She asked, before staring at the scene in front of her, "…never mind, I don't wanna know."

"Kiss up!"

"Backstabber!"

"Pharmacist!" The Decepticons turned to stare at Nitro-x.

"What?" The Autobot asked.

Quicktrigger vented before saying, "Look, let's just get the Mini-con and leave."

"Agreed."

Ratchet, computing quickly, yelled, "Electric Storm! Your quarters!"

"What about them?" The red femme asked, still half-asleep.

"PROTECT YOUR MINI-CON!" Ratchet yelled.

Electric Storm's optics widened a brief moment before she turned tail and ran towards her quarters. The two Decepticons were already headed there, though, and Quicktrigger tripped the femme, making her fall to the ground.

"Ugh!" She yelled at them from the floor, "You big, fat MEANIES!" Dropping her face on the ground, she started to fall back asleep.

"Electric Storm!" Ratchet ordered, "Get in your quarters before the Decepticons retrieve your Mini-con!"

"No thanks." Electric Storm yawned and went back to sleep.

"Electric Storm, if the Decepticons get your Mini-con they will use it to become more powerful."

"They won't get it."

"And why not?!"

"'Cuz no one can."

"What do you mean?"

The red femme smiled and turned back on her side to sleep.

* * *

By now the Decepticons had already knocked Red Alert and Tracks out and were busting open Electric Storm's quarters. "Come here little Mini-con, we won't hurt ya," Swindle cooed.

"...much." Quicktrigger finished.

**In the entrance…**

"Electric Storm you *BLEEP*! How can you think that they'll NOT kidnap the *BLEEP*ing Mini Con?!" Ratchet calmly asked.

"Cuz…" The red femme trailed off, then, almost instantaneously there was shouting, swearing, clanging, and running Decepticons bolting out of the base with an angry Powercore behind them.

Before Electric Storm fell back into unconsciousness, she beamed, "That's my Mini-con!"


	33. One good portal deserves another

Chapter 33

"Wheeljack, are you sure this'll work?"

"Course it'll work! This is me we're talking about!"

"That's my point."

"Look, I've tested this a _thousand _times. It's going to work!"

"Okay. If you're sure…"

Prowl stalked down the winding corridors of base. Where was Fluttershy? He hadn't seen her since 1200 hours. All the other ponies had already annoyed him with their questions but the pegasus was nowhere to be seen.

***BANG***

***CLANG***

***CLATTER***

***CRASH***

"WHEELJACK!"

Prowl raced towards the source of the noise, fearing the worst. "What's going on in here?!" He yelled upon reaching Wheeljack's lab. The first thing he spotted was Wheeljack and Electric Storm, both covered in soot.

"Nothing!" The pair yelled in unison.

"It was just a…another failed experiment!" The femme explained, the inventor rapidly nodding his helm in agreement. Prowl looked at the two suspiciously, and they exchanged glances, fearing he'd see through their lie.

Venting, Prowl stated, "Just clean it up."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Prowl would have left right then, but a glint of yellow caught his optic. A lone yellow feather sat amidst the charred ground. He carefully picked it up in his servo, analyzing it. "You two wouldn't have happened to see Fluttershy around, have you?"

The SIC's question made Wheeljack and Electric Storm freeze. "Um…no."

"Why would you ask that? Of course we haven't seen her!"

"Perish the very thought!"

Prowl gave them a look and stated, "You know you're horrible liars, right?"

They hung their helms and replied in unison, "We know."

"So where exactly _is _Fluttershy?"

Electric Storm was the first to speak up, "…somewhere…"

"Be more specific."

It was the inventor's turn. "Not here…"

"_Where_?"

Prowl's voice held a dangerous tone so Electric Storm squeaked out, "In Italy."

"_**WHAT?!"**_

"Run, Wheeljack, run! Mad Prowl on the lo-"

***CLANK***

"Ow!"

Optimus settled down on his berth. It had been a long solar cycle and he was looking forward to some nice, peaceful-

"Optimus! Optimus!"

-never mind. Electric Storm ran in. "Optimus! Optimus! Come quick! It's an emergency!" She started pulling on the Prime's arm, trying to get him t move. "Hurry!"

"Hold on, Electric Storm, slow down. What's so important?"

"Me and Wheeljack were working on an experiment,"

"Go on."

"And I was supposed to go into it,"

"Continue."

"But Fluttershy got in the way and she wound up somewhere in Italy!"

"Is that all?"

"No! Prowl came in and while we were running from his wrath, he got sucked in too!"

"Oh well that's-he _WHAT_?! Where is he?!"

"Somewhere on Gobotron!"

"Sweet Primus this isn't good…"

**At Wheeljack's lab…**

"I almost have it fixed!" Wheeljack announced, wrenching a few wires around, "Just a few more twists and…ah-hah!"

The machine whirred to life. "Now, if this goes right, a portal should appear right here in 3…2…1…"

Nothing happened.

"Hm. Maybe I miscalculated." Turning back to the machine, Wheeljack failed to notice the portal opening above Electric Storm. Looking up, the femme muttered, "Uh-oh."

Prowl fell out of the portal, landing on Electric Storm, potentially squashing her; which was followed by another Autobot, a Carebear, and finally, Fluttershy.

Wheeljack turned around, prepared to tell Optimus he might have to recalibrate it, but instead saw the missing Autobot/pony. "Oh good! You're back! Hey, wasn't Electric Storm there a moment ago.

Lifting her arm weakly from under the mass of bodies, she mumbled, "Present and accounted for."

Nitro-x then decided to come in to see what all the fuss was about. "Hey, guys!" He greeted, "What's all the fuss abou-oh my word, CAREBEAR! CAREBEAR!" That's why the Carebear decided to mak friends with Nitro-x. "Hello," he said, walking over to the Autobot, "My name is-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU VILE BEAST!" He smacked the Carebear into a wall and made a run for it.

Meanwhile, the unnamed Autobot-whose designation is Side burn-had finally recovered from falling through a portal. "Ugh. Where am I?"

Prowl, who had also recovered, spotted Sideburn. "Oh sweet Primus, no! Not him again!" The SIC turned tail and ran, hoping the little-red-sport-car-obsessed Autobot hadn't seen him.

Electric Storm, who was recovering, groaned and complained, "I bet I can't even transform." To test her theory out, she tried and transformed.

"I can transform! I can transform!" She whooped happily, her engine revving in excitement. Unfortunately for her, a certain blue Autobot spotted her,

"Little red sports car!" He cried out, transforming and giving chase. Electric Storm, not exactly sure what was going on, drove around in circles, trying to get him off her tail.

The annoyed Nitro-x, traumatized Prowl, confused Electric Storm all yelled one thing, "WHEELJACK!"

Said Autobot shrugged. "What can I say? I'm popular."


	34. Lunch with the doctor

Chapter 34

Water dripped, making a soft plinking sound. It was all quiet in the brig. Not a single 'bot protested. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bluestreak, and Electric Storm were all there. And waiting.

…for something. They weren't exactly sure _what _but they were positive they were waiting for _something_. Otherwise, they had absolutely nothing to do. Which meant they would be bored. And Prowl had warned them not to be bored, because a bored Bluestreak, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, or Electric Storm meant trouble with a capital uh-oh.

Speaking of Prowl, the SIC had left to retrieve someone who needed to be brigged. After about five million stellar cycles, he returned.

And Jazz was with him. After throwing Jazz in the brig, the trouble making group was complete.

"Hey," Sideswipe greeted in a deflated tone.

"Hey," Jazz greeted back, also in a deflated tone.

They finally silenced speaking. It was all quiet until Electric Storm yelled, "Why are we all HERE?!"

**Meanwhile, in Ponyville…**

Twilight entered the restaurant and looked around for Noonblaze, Nightwatch's father. She eventually spotted the yellow pegasus in a corner table and made her way towards him. He saw her just as she was about to sit in the seat opposite him. "Hi," Twilight greeted warmly while settling into the chair, "I'm sorry if you've been waiting here a while."

"Oh its quite all right, I just got here myself so I haven't been waiting long."

"Good," the unicorn mare looked around for something to say, "So have you already ordered?"

"No, I was going to wait till you had arrived."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So what do you think of Ponyville?"

"It's a nice town, the ponies here are friendly and I believe this will be a fine place for me and my son to live."

"Good, so have you found a home yet?"

"Not quite yet, we're currently staying at the hotel, but we hope to move into the apartment building close to the Hospital, which is where I'm going to work."

"Oh, so that's why you were at the hospital, what kind of work do you do?"

"Oh, well I help mothers during and after their pregnancy. You see after Butterscotch, my wife, and I had Nightwatch, I was astonished that a few tiny cells could form a life after only nine months. My amazement and curiosity led me to going back to school so I could study how to become a doctor and help others during that time." The pegasus smiled, "My wife was wonderful during that time, she took care of our son while I went to school, she managed to feed us all and clean the house, and she never complained once." Noonblaze glanced down at the table. "How dearly I miss her."

"I'm so sorry. Nightwatch told me that she died, how did it happen?"

Noonblaze exhaled hard and continued staring at the table. "It's something I'd rather not discuss."

"Oh," Twilight's eyes widened in horror, "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's not your fault, I'm sorry for rambling on like I did."

"Oh, don't worry, its fine, I don't mind.

"Really?"

"No, though at some point we should discuss your son's teaching arrangements."

"Oh! Of course, that's why we're here."

"So, I guess first off, would you like me to teach him at my house? Or would you prefer me to teach him at home?"

"It doesn't matter to me," Noonblaze smiled again, "He's so excited to learn magic, especially from somepony with your reputation and experience." Twilight blushed at the doctor's statement.

"Because Butterscotch was an earth pony, and me being a pegasus, we weren't able to teach him. He probably inherited his horn from my grandfather, but he unfortunately died before I was born."

The two ponies continued to talk for over two hours, even through their lunch, but then had to stop when Twilight remembered she had to talk with the Autobots some more and Noonblaze said he had to get back to Nightwatch at the hotel. During their conversation they decided that Twilight would teach Nightwatch after school at her home (so that she wouldn't have to take her books all the way to either the hotel or the small family's future home), until Noonblaze came to pick him up at 5:30.

The two decided, however, that they would start the week after next so Nightwatch could grow accustom to Ponyville, and get over the recent trying experience with the Decepticons and the loss of his mother.

But before Twilight could go to the Autobot's base, she had to pick up a little something at her house.


	35. A jack of all chapters

Chapter 35

"C'mon, Spike, _please_?" Twilight pleaded with her assistant.

"I don't have time to help you with your letter. I need to figure out how to get my sweet Rarity back!" The two were in Twilights house, Twilight in the doorway with saddlebags draped around her back, and Spike pacing around on the floor, trying to figure out how to rekindle the love (or lack thereof) with Rarity. Twilight put her hoof to her face, "Spike, ughh, I don't have time for this! Just please come with me?"

"No! I must rescue my sweetheart from the dastardly villain that stole her heart."

"Spike, that 'dastardly villain' is Fluttershy's twin brother."

"Fluttershy's a twin?"

"Spike, look, can we talk about this later? If you're not coming, fine, I'll take care of the letter."

"Ugh, fine I'll help you, but you'll have to help me figure out how to get Rarity back afterward."

"I'll try my best Spike, but…"

"What?"

"It can wait," Twilight used her magic to put Spike on her back, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

Twilight smiled. "Good." She used her magic to open the door and left for the Autobot's base.

**Fluttershy's cottage…**

"Starblast?" Fluttershy called out.

"Starblast?" The yellow pegasus made her way through the hall and saw the door to Starblast's room closed with the light on. After a few moments of thinking she knocked. "Come in."

Fluttershy obeyed and opened the door; she was surprised to see her brother standing in front of the mirror. What was surprising was that her brother was_ brushing_ his mane; it was surprising because he _**hated **_brushing his mane.

"Starblast?" The pegasus mare asked in half shock.

"Oh, hay Flutter, is something wrong?"

"No, I- you're brushing your mane?"

"Yeah, figured I needed to look my best for my date with Rarity, I can't believe she actually took me up on my offer, she's so, outta my league."

"She's not out of your league," Fluttershy soothed while putting her hoof around him, "I think the two of you will get along just fine."

"Maybe, course you're my big sis, you're supposed to say that."

"Maybe, but I know the two of you pretty well, I think you might hit off real well."

"You think so?"

Fluttershy nodded.

"Thanks Flutter, you're the best."

Fluttershy blushed at her little brother's compliment, she was about to walk out the door but Starblast quickly said, "Hay Flutter?"

Fluttershy turned to look at him.

"Love ya," Starblast told her with a half smile.

"I love you too," Fluttershy smiled before exiting the room.

**Autobot's base…**

"Freedom!" Electric Storm yelled at the top of her voice, exiting the brig. She ran out of there and rushed past a stabilizing servo-tapping Prowl, with a stern expression on his face. "Oh no! No not the brig again please, I just got out you can't send me there again!" Electric Storm begged, getting on all fours and crying.

"No, I'm not going to send you to the brig."

"Really? Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

"Just don't put whoopee cushions under everybody's seat when we're about to have a meeting."

"Understood sir!" The red femme saluted.

"Then why don't I believe you?"

"No clue!" Electric Storm chirped before going on her own merry way. Prowl vented and glanced over to his side. 'Hmm,' he thought, 'That's odd'. The Autobot SIC made his way towards a glowing green light. He looked in the wall and saw a green crystal stuck in the wall. Curious, he grabbed at the crystal when realization hit him that this was a Mini-con. He pulled his servo back as if the Mini-con crystal had bit him and stared.

It glowed for a second, before becoming a Mini-con. It looked at him and made a few computerized beeps and clicks, translation: "Hi! My name's Short-out! What's yours?"

"I am Prowl. It is a pleasure to meet you, Short-out."

"Same here!" The Mini-con beeped happily, "So are you my partner?"

"Yes, I believe I am."

"Yay! Ooh I've never had a partner before, I'm so excited! Ooh what's that?" He pointed at something then rushed over to it. Prowl shook his help, "Primus, I get stuck with the sparkling of Bluetsreak and Electric Storm."

"WATCH IT, BUB!" Electric Storm shouted as she passed.


	36. More then meets the eye

Chapter 36

Fluttershy moved from one animal to the next, giving each their respective meals. It wasn't easy work, but it had to be done. The yellow pegasus glanced over at the clock, wondering what time it was:

7:23-ish.

By her estimations, Starblast probably wouldn't get home for another hour or so, but she didn't mind. She was glad to see her twin so excited. Perhaps she was a bit unnerved by the fact that he was going out with one of her best friends, but at the same time, she thought that they would make a good match for each other.

Fluttershy made her way into the kitchen and put some water in her tea kettle. She picked the full kettle up with her teeth and set it down on the stove before turning it on. Fluttesrhy glanced out her window at the stars just now showing themselves. Her mind wandered back to her brother and Rarity.

The two ponies in some ways were complete opposites; Rarity was a high class, dignified, aristocratic-like unicorn, while Starblast on the other hoof was a "Get my hooves dirty" kind of pegasus. While Rarity was serious and lady-like, Starblast on the other hoof liked laughing, joking, and playing practical jokes on ponies.

Fluttershy noticed the water boiling and went over to the cupboard and got three bags of tea, she carefully set them in the kettle and returned to her thoughts.

But there was one thing the two had in common, and it was their hearts. They were both incredibly generous ponies. For instance, just last week Spike had fallen out of a tree nowhere near Ponyville and was hurt pretty badly, but Rarity, who had been collecting jewels, had heard his yelling and rushed to him. She saw that his leg was bleeding and bandaged it up with some cloth that she had, she even fed him one of the diamonds she found to help get his strength back.

Likewise, Starblast did many things at the orphanage in Horseton, cooking, cleaning, sometimes teaching the little foals for their schoolwork, and he didn't even get paid for all of it. They had offered numerous times to pay him what they could but he always refused, earning money with odd jobs he could find around Horeston, maybe it was because the he and Fluttershy had been orphans too…

Fluttershy was suddenly brought back to reality with the closing of the cottage door. She peeked out of the kitchen doorway and saw an upset looking Starblast. "Starblast?" She called.

Starblast turned to look at her, a tear dripped down his cheek, he blinked slowly causing more tears to fall, and he then turned and made his way slowly towards his room.

**Rarity's boutique…**

'The nerve of some ponies!' Rarity fumed, that had been the worst night of her life (excluding the Grand Galloping Gala, of course). It was one catastrophe right after another with Starblast. Rarity shook with anger as she remembered what had happened.

First, Starblast showed up with no proper clothing at the restaurant, while at some restaurants that wouldn't be a big deal, but this was the finest restaurant in Ponyville! One doesn't simply arrive with no clothing (even if that is how the ponies usually are) at the finest restaurant in Ponyville.

Then, when they waiter was taking their order (giving strange looks at Starblast), Starblast had the audacity to ask for spaghetti _without _the sauce and instead have _salt_.

Later, Rarity had accidently gotten spaghetti sauce on her dress and asked Starblast to give her some napkins. Starblast had apparently seen the red spot and tried to get it off her himself, unfortunately everypony saw him doing that and began to whisper. How embarrassing !

Finally, and this was the worst, when Starblast had gotten the spot off he got up and accidentally rammed into the waiter, spilling drinks and food all over the floor. Rarity had had just about enough of this and, without telling him, left.

Maybe it was heartless to leave him in the lurch like that, but she didn't care, he deserved it after all the embarrassing things he did to her. 'Prince Bluebloods would have been better.' She thought bitterly to herself.

'_Would he?' _A voice asked her.

'Of course he would, what kind of question is that?'

'_How would he?'_

'Well,' she thought for a minute, 'Prince Bluebloods wouldn't turn up naked at a restaurant!' But then a thought countered, 'Maybe he didn't have any clothes…'

Another point came into her mind. 'Well, Prince Bluebloods wouldn't ask for special attention for his food!"

'_Rarity, can you honestly believe that?'_

No, she couldn't, she was still angry with him, but to a lesser extent. 'The Prince wouldn't try and wipe sauce off me.'

'_Why are you angry about that?'_

That was a good question, "why?" Because Prince Bluebloods was a sniveling brat, while Starblast on the other hoof, was more of a gentlestallion. He went out of his way to clean up the mess on her dress. Prince Bluebloods wouldn't care, or worse, say something mean or hurtful. And the last thing could have happened to anypony, he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

It hit Rarity like a train: Starblast wasn't her worst nightmare, quite the opposite. He was what she wished Prince Bluebloods was: a gentlestallion. Tears began to streak down her cheeks. 'What have I done?' Rarity took her dress off with her magic and looked out the window, it was raining. Seemed to fit the mood. She continued to stare; the stallion of her dreams was gone, because of her prideful attitude. How she wished she could get him back.

'_Why can't you?'_

'No one would want to see me after I had done something that cruel, I know I wouldn't.'

'_What about him?'_

Could he? If he was the stallion of her dreams, then maybe…

Rarity stood up from her wallowing position. She then ran into her closet and grabbed her raincoat and boots. She was going to apologize to Starblast, and maybe, just maybe, he could forgive her.

**Canterlot…**

"Princess Luna!" A weak soldier bolted into the castle from the rain and collapsed on the carpet. Princess Luna, who had been admiring one of the stained glass windows, rushed to him. "What is the matter?" The Princess of the Night asked.

"The- the aliens, they have attacked the Crystal Empire, the entire city is in a state of total chaos!"

Princess Luna's eyes widened in horror at the horrible news, the Crystal Empire was possibly more advantageous to the aliens then Canterlot. Princess Luna turned to a nearby lady-in-waiting. "See to it that this stallion is tended to and awaken my sister at once."

"Yes my lady." The mare bowed and came to the aid of the stallion.

"I'm already awake Lu-Lu." Princess Celestia was coming towards them from a hall opposite of the entry.

"Tia," Luna began, "We must summon the Elements of Harmony. Who knows what kind of damage those barbarians have done to the Crystal Empire?"

"Yes, but they will not be enough, we also need the Autobots."

"Are you certain my sister? The last time they fought Ponyville was nearly in ruin."

"Buildings can be replaced, Lu-Lu, lives cannot." Celestia turned to the lady in waiting. "Once you have him tended to, see that the Elements of Harmony and the Autobots come at once, as well as Prince Shining Armor and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza."

"Consider it done, your majesty."

"Tia," Luna began, but could not finish.

Celestia moved towards her and put her wing around her, keeping her close. "Have courage my little sister, we can win."

"But if we don't…"

"Then the entire universe, falls into Decepticon claws."


	37. Rise of The Fallen

Chapter 37

Rarity swiftly picked her way through the small patch of trees. The thunder and lightning kept growing louder and brighter, the rain kept pouring down on her, and the wind made it hard to move. But she managed to press on, hoping Starblast could find it in his heart to forgive her.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of lightning which made the white unicorn shriek in horror. Not a second later there was a loud clap of thunder and another noise, like the cracking of a giant hardboiled egg. She looked over to where the cracking noise was and gasped; a large tree was falling, straight towards her!

**Fluttershy's cottage…**

Starblast continue sulking in his room, casting a glance to the window. The rain seemed like a fitting weather for his mood. Everything was silent except for the grandfather clock occasionally chiming, counting off every hour. Then, out of nowhere, he heard a scream shatter the air.

Starblast bolted out of bed and ran to one of his few suitcases; somepony was in trouble, and he had to rescue them! He unzipped the case and quickly located his raincoat (the only bit of clothes he brought). He yanked open the door to his room and galloped towards the front door; he pulled it open and ran into the storm…

**Autobot Base…**

"So it has begun," Optimus noted after the pony messenger had left.

"First Cybertron…" Sentinel started, shaking his helm.

"Then Earth…" Prowl continued, venting sharply.

"And now Equestria," Optimus finished. He stared at the wall for a few moments before he turned to his SIC. "Prowl, we will need every Autobot for this battle, with all of their forces in one place. Perhaps we can vanquish the Decepticon tyranny once and for all."

"Will do, Prime, but sir?"

"Yes?"

"What about the ponies?"

"As much as I respect their monarch and descions, I fear that they would only add to the death toll which is already far too long."

"Yes sir." Prowl saluted and walked out of Optimus' quarters.

After he left Sentinel spoke up, "Optimus, are you certain this will be the end of our struggle?"

"I…don't know, will it?"

"Perhaps, we can only hope…"

"That we will be rid of the Decepticons…"

"And perhaps then, the universe will be at peace…"

"No, old friend, evil will still be with us, just not in Decepticon form."

"Optimus?"

Optimus responded with a raised optical ridge.

"We are going to need the ponies' assistance. I feel it deep in my spark."

"Like a 'gut feeling'?"

Sentinel smiled at the Earth reference. "Perhaps, but I believe they are the key to vanquishing the Decepticons, once and for all."

"'Till all are one."

**The Crystal Empire…**

"I don't get it Megatron, why'd you want this gaudy dump?" Rumble asked his leader, grimacing and pointing his weapons at anything that moved, while they and Soundwave made their way through the empty city.

"Because, Rumble, this so-called 'gaudy dump' is the prison of the greatest Transformer in all of Decepticon history."

"Y-you mean?"

Megatron ignored the shivering blue casseticon. "Soundwave, where is the dark energon?"

"Right here, Lord Megatron." He gave the purple crystal to Megatron who gave it to Rumble. "Be careful with this you oaf, or I will have your helm on the bow of the Nemesis."

"Uh, y-yes s-sir." He shakily ran to a large crystal in the center of the city, which had a large triangular roof over it and no walls. Rumble thrust the dark energon into the crystal and instantaneously the ground beneath him began to shake, then, it split into eighths.

Rumble began to run back so that the large hole wouldn't swallow him up or he wouldn't fall in. Whichever came first. He jumped and just barely kept from falling down the black hole. Megatron got on one knee and spoke to the hole. "My master, awake."

A deep evil had just awakened and a loud, deep voice boomed, **"I shall destroy all, for I am The Fallen!"**


	38. Rescue

Chapter 38

Starblast was continuing his search for whoever had screamed. He knew that this pony was in trouble, but he didn't know who. He wasn't sure, but he had a hunch that it might have been Rarity. He was still looking with no luck…wait. Starblast looked to his right and saw something under a fallen tree, and it was yellow.

He ran over to it and saw that Rarity was under the tree, she wasn't moving and her eyes were closed. The black pegasus stooped down and pressed his ear to her chest; still breathing. Rarity was on her side but fortunately, Stargazer noticed, Rarity wasn't crushed because of a rock that was at the tip of the tree. _Unfortunately_, just because she wasn't crushed didn't mean she wasn't pinned.

Starblast tried and tried but couldn't get her out, then he remembered that he was a pegasus (running desperately in the rain makes you forget that), and ripped his coat off (because it didn't have slots for the wings), freeing his wings. He pulled at Rarity but this time using the added power of his wings he somehow managed to pull the unicorn mare out. Forgetting his coat he held Rarity in his forelegs and flew back for Fluttershy's house.

**Autobot base…**

"Is everyone present?" Prowl asked.

"Everyone but Electric Storm," Nitro-x noted.

"What about the ponies?"

"The ponies are going?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Yes, Sentinel Prime feels that they are the key to winning our war against the Decepticons," Optimus told them.

"Wait! Wait!" Someone called, making everyone turn to the voice. Electric Storm ran up to the intaking and venting hard.

"And why were you late?" Demanded an annoyed Prowl.

"Because…because…" she panted, "Wait…why was I late?"

***RRRRAAAAWWWWRRRRR***

Electric Storm's doorwings drooped. "Oh yeah. _ That's _why."

A huge beast ripped trees and bushes, shredding and uprooting them as if they were nothing more than toothpicks. When it had emerged from the foliage, it looked around, sniffing. The creature was large, almost as large as Omega Supreme (very large guy). Its head had four large spikes sticking out of either side. Its four tails whipped around, crushing anything they came in contact with. Four strong legs stood helped the beast move with gracefully and swiftly. But at any moment they could become a weapon of mass destruction, destroying anything in its path. Spikes covered the creature all along its body.

Its blood red eyes scanned the surroundings, finally spotting its target: Electric Storm. Said target winced and muttered, "_Oh no_." She had barely gotten the words out before the beast let out a mighty roar and spat fire at her. Screaming, she ran around, trying to avoid getting scorched. "Bad mutant creature thingy!" She scolded it, "Bad!" But once the thing burned her bumper, she decided it was time for plan B.

"Help me!" She yelled. The other 'bots exchanged glances. "You wanna help her?" Nitro-x asked, looking at Scorch. Scorch held up his servos in defense. "She's your sister."

Nitro-x shrugged, and they all went back to watching Electric Storm run around like a madman-err, mech-err, femme-err-never mind. "Oh thanks, guys!" She shouted at them, "You make me feel so loved!" She clambered up a tree before ordering, "Powercore! GET OVER HERE!" From behind a patch of trees, the Mini-con emerged, venting before going over to help the femme. Unfortunately, the two never lynxed.

The creature jumped up into the air and extended wings. "WHAT?!" Electric Storm shrieked then turned to her Mini-con, "You didn't tell me it could fly!" Those were her last words before the creature snatched her up and flew off to…where ever it was it was taking her. As they disappeared into the distance, Scorch asked, "That's not good, is it?"

Prowl's faceplates turned emotionless. "We can't worry about that now."

"But that thing has Electric Storm!" Nitro-x pointed out.

"She'll have to do without us for now. If we don't win this battle, there will be no hope for any of us." The other mechs considered this with stricken expressions. Finally, Cliffjumper put his servo in the middle of the air. "I'm ready to fight. Till all are one."

After a moment, Scorch put his servo over Cliffjumper's. Grinning grimly, he stated, "Till all are one." The other's soon joined, putting servos over servos and muttering, "Till all are one." Prowl looked to the ponies (which were Rainbow dash, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie pie, Applejack, Applewood, Big Macintosh, Princess Cadence, and Prince Shining Armor) who had just recently arrived. "Well?" He asked.

The ponies all exchanged glances. Hesitantly, Rainbow dash flew forward. Putting her hoof on the mass of servos, she stated, "I'm in. What about the rest of you?" The other ponies soon filed forward, all joining in the fight.

Cliffjumper grinned. "Good to know we're all in this together." He winced. "But can we stop it with the servo thing? I think I lost all circulation in my servo." They all chuckled and brought their servos back to themselves. Scorch yelled, "I hope you're ready for us, Decepti-creeps! 'Cause here we come!"

"Oh really?" Nitro-x asked, then pointed to the horizon, "Because here _they _come!" Sure enough the Decepticons were headed right towards them. No, wait. They were headed right towards the Crystal Empire. The Transformers transformed and drove towards the empire, the ponies trailing not too far behind them.

The race had begun.


	39. Forgiveness

Chapter 39

Starblast bolted into Fluttershy's cottage with Rarity in his hooves. Fluttershy, who had been sitting in a chair reading a book, got up and startledly asked, "Starblast, what's wrong? What-"

"No time, sis," Starblast interrupted, "Rarity's hurt real bad and she's unconscious." Starblast then flew swiftly into his room and set Rarity on the bed. He racked his brain to think of some way to get her out of her unconsciousness. He got on the bed and began shaking her, "Rarity? Rarity?! C'mon ya gotta wake up, please! " He stopped and set her back on the bed. "Please? Wake up."

'This is all my fault,' Starblast thought to himself, 'If I hadn't been such a klutz then Rarity would have been OK.' Starblast lowered his head and started crying, he had put her in this position, and it was all his fault…

**With The Autobots…**

"Optimus Prime," Twilight told the Autobot leader who had slowed down to see her.

"Yes?"

"If we're going to use this-" She pulled out a box from her saddlebags and showed Optimus the contents, "-We're going to need Fluttershy and Rarity, they're the only ones who can use the Elements of Kindness and Generosity correctly."

"Very well, but you must retrieve them quickly."

Twilight nodded and rushed back to her friends.

"Or we are finished." Optimus stated.

**Fluttershy's cottage…**

Rarity's eyes slowly fluttered open; she quickly noticed that she wasn't at home. She then remembered her trek through the forest and the tree knocking her out, but where was she? Had she died? She looked over to her left and saw Starblast, his head low, he was crying. "Starblast?" Rarity managed to ask weakly.

Starblast looked up from his weeping and saw Rarity looking at him. "Rarity?"

Rarity nodded.

Starblast smiled through his tears and wrapped his forelegs around her, "Oh Rarity, I'm sorry I was such a klutz at the restaurant, and I'm-"

But before he could finish, Rarity put a hoof on his lips. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and said. "Starblast, you're not the one who should be sorry, I should. I wanted you to be some kind of snobby, spoiled brat like me, but you're not, you're a gentleman. I don't expect you to forgive me after what I did, it was unforgivable. I wouldn't even forgive myself."

"Good thing I'm not you," Starblast half-smiled, and then told her, "Rarity, I forgive you, I couldn't be mad at you, you're not snobby or bratty, I think you're really sweet and generous. Flutter's told me how you've tried to help her come out of her shell a bit more, how you've taken her to the spa, how you made your friends dresses for the grand galloping gala, and how you even cut off your tail to help a sea serpent. That doesn't sound like somepony who's bratty or snobby, that sound like a caring, sweet, generous mare."

Rarity smiled. "Starblast, how I wish I could be your very special somepony, whoever it is, she will be a lucky mare."

"I already found her," Starblast smiled as he ran his hoof through Rarity's purple mane, "And her name is Rarity."

Fluttershy had been watching the whole scene quietly in the doorway, she smiled as the two ponies hugged each other, and she had even shed a few tears. All of the sudden Twilight ran in. "Fluttershy, do you know where Rarity is?"

Before Fluttershy could answer Rarity piped up, "I'm in here Twilight."

Twilight entered and saw her friend on the bed. "Rarity? What happened?"

"I was in the forest and a tree landed on me. I'm fine, all things considered."

"Can you walk?"

"I believe so." Rarity managed to get off the bed (with some assistance from Starblast) and smiled.

"Good, we have to go." Twilight then rushed off with Fluttershy, Starblast, and Rarity in toe.

"Twilight dear what's so important?" Rarity asked, trying to keep up.

"Everything."

_**NRJ97: Wow that was incredibly mushy. I must apologize for that, sorry if I made you puke.**_

_**Notramjet97's sister/co-author: Uck, I was nearly sick. But luckily, we should have some action in the next chappie :D. So prepare for the Instruments of Destruction! (If you catch my drift) Until all are one, readers! Notramjet97's sister/co-author over and out!**_


	40. The beggining of the end

Chapter 400

"Lord Megatron." Soundwave greeted the tyrant, who was sitting on his new throne in the Crystal Empire's castle with The Fallen standing near him.

"Yes Soundwave," The tyrant answered.

"The Autobots are just outside the city, within attacking range."

"Excellent, attack them at once, leave no survivors."

"We cannot, my lord. There is a large dome over the Autobots' location."

"What?!"

**Outside the city…**

"You're doing wonderful Shinning," Princess Cadence praised her husband.

"Thanks Cadey," He replied lovingly before the two shared a long kiss.

"Ugh, Me Grimlock say no time for kissing, me Grimlock say we bash brains!"

"Yeah," Nitro-x stated weakly, "I feel like I'm gonna puke."

The couple stopped but giggled happily.

"Sweet Primus!" Nitro-x exclaimed, then a though hit him, "Hmm, maybe National Geographic might want pictures of two mythological creatures during their mating ritual."

This instantly got glares from a certain couple to which Nitro-x ignored. He spotted Optimus Prime and Prowl looking over battle plans, and decided to see what they were doing.

"How's it going?" The mech asked.

"Hm," The SIC hummed absent mindedly.

"Working on battle plans?"

"Yes."

"Well why don't we just go in there and attack them?" Prowl stared at him. "One does not simply barge in and fight the Decepticons. We must have a plan because the Decepticons are a cunning and ruthless enemy and something that simple would obviously not get past the Decepticons!" Nitro-x paused before stating, "Well, yeah, but it still could work."

*FFFZZZTTT*

*CLANG*

Nitro-x stared at the now unconscious Prowl on the ground and gasped. "I killed him!"

Ratchet bent down over the SIC to check his vitals. "No, you just made him glitch. But now one of our top officers is out. Way to go, Nitro-x!"

"Hey!" Said knocker-outer-of-bots defended, "My plan is just too brilliant for his pea for a processor to cope with!"

Optimus vented. "It appears as that since our lead strategist is out, we will have to go with Nitro-x's plan."

"Yeah!" Nitro-x cheered, "We're going with the plan that _I_ thought up! Ow!" He looked around. "That's weird. It felt like someone just headslapped me but Prowl's…" He trailed off as he looked Prowl. His optics widened and he slowly backed away

"Who's gonna lead the assault as S.I.C. since Prowler's out?" Jazz asked.

"That would be the one who thought up the plan," The Prime answered.

"Hey, that's me!" Nitro-x exclaimed before realization dawned on him, "Wait…that's me. _Oh scrap_."

Optimus turned to the others. "Autobots, this could be the solar cycle we finally rid ourselves of the Decepticons."

Cheers erupted from the 'Bots.

"Our plan is simple: destroy every Decepticon you see, leave none standing."

"Optimus, sir," Princess Cadence began, "Is that the plan? Just attack?"

"Hey!" Nitro-x shouted, "It's a great plan, thought up by the new and improved S.I.C, A.K.A me." Suddenly Nitro-x felt another slap, "Ow! Prowl cut it-" He turned around and saw no one.

"Me Grimlock say this plan best ever! Dinobots, Transform and bash Decepticon brains!" With that the Dinobots transformed and made their way to the city.

"Well," Nitro-x began, "Let's, uh, follow 'em!"

More cheers from the Autobots and a few from some ponies. They began following the Dinobots towards the battlefield.

Rarity and Starblast looked at each other, they continued their stare for who-knows how long. After a while Rarity finally gave Starblast a small kiss on the cheek, and told softly him. "Starblast, please, don't die."

"Don't worry Rarity, I don't plan to." He dug his hoof into the dirt and asked, "Will you stay close to me in the battle?"

"Yes, I will try to." The two ponies smiled at each other and touched the other one's nose with their own, and after a while joined the rest of the team.

"Why do these organics make so much mouth contact? Seriously it's disgusting." Nitro-x said after seeing Rarity kiss Starblast.

Applewood and Rainbow dash were also talking to each other. "Good luck AW, hope to see ya on the other side." Rainbow dash told him.

"Yeah, you too." Applewood answered.

Rainbow smiled and put her wing around Applewood.

"Okay," Nitro-x began, "Scratch that, why do organics make so much _physical _contact?"


	41. Endgame part 1

Chapter 41

"This is it mechs! The last battle!" Nitro-x began his pep talk, "This has been centuries in the making, and it happens today, are you ready?!"

"Yeah!" The group answered.

"Perfect! Then let's go!"

The whole army rushed at the city with full force, the Decepticons also came at them, and soon there were the sounds of screaming, the clash of metal against metal, bullets being fired and sometimes bouncing off of stuff, the sounds of war.

Nitro-x drew his sword and ran at a nearby Decepticon. He cut off the 'Cons arm and sent him sprawling to the ground, and then he did another, though instead of the arm he cut off his helm. He continued slicing his way through the city when he suddenly came to a large hole. He peeked in it and saw a 'Con rushing at him. The force of the Decepticon's push knocked Nitro-x off his balance and nearly fell into the hole. Key word: nearly.

He had, however, lost his sword. He listened, waiting for it to fall, but the Decepticon who had attacked him distracted the white mech. "And now Autobot scum, you shall die by a humble servant, of the glorious Megatron!"

Lugnut.

Nitro-x noticed the bomber 'Con step close to him. "Now, prepare to meet your maker."

Suddenly, Lugnut was covered by a translucent red color, and was thrust into the large hole. Nitro-x looked down to see if he could hear the large mech drop, but it never came. He then noticed that he was being covered in red, but unlike Lugnut, he was being lifted onto the ground. Nitro-x looked around for his rescuer and saw Twilight. "Did you-?" Nitro-x started but couldn't finish.

Twilight nodded her head, smiling.

Nitro-x whistled, and then said. "I'm stickin' with you, you're good."

"Thanks," Twilight smiled, "But I have to get to the castle safely, would you mind-"

"Say no more." Nitro-x then transformed into his sleek white Lamborghini alt. mode and opened his door. Twilight quickly got in the car and when Nitro-x had closed the door she asked, "Can you get my friends too?"

"Absolutely." The car started up and drove around searching for the others.

**Elsewhere…**

Starblast and Rarity did stay close together, now they were spying on the Decepticons in the castle. It was a bit intimidating, but on the other hoof, it was almost impossible for the 'Cons to see them. And one time, when they were almost scared out of their minds, they looked at the other, and it seemed to calm them down. Why, they didn't know, but it helped.

So far they had learned that the Decepticons had someone called "The Fallen", and that they were beginning to run low on troops. Bad news and good news. Typical. Soon the Decepticons began rambling on about "their superiority", "their ultimate goal" and "waiting centuries" yadda yadda yadda.

Starblast was growing bored and began mouthing the words the Decepticons said and doing funny poses. Rarity found it hilarious and tried to keep her laughs in. Starblast smiled and put his wing around her. Rarity, enjoying the closeness, gently rested her head on his neck and sighed.

For a few moments, they weren't listening in on Decepticon schemes, they weren't in a life and death situation, they weren't even in the Crystal Empire, they were somewhere, and they were the only two there…

"Hey Soundwave! Found a couple of organics over here!" A red casseticon suddenly made his presence known and the two ponies jumped. They instantly bolted out of there as fast as they could. Hoping no one would come after them.

"CAAAWWWWWWW!"

Too late.


	42. Endgame part 2

Chapter 42

"Watch where you're pointin' that thing!" Nitro-x yelled at a nearby Decepticon who had his gun aimed at Nitro-x.

You see, he, Jazz, Blaster, Beachcomber, Grimlock, and Ironhide had all been captured by the Decepticons. Well, that's what they _wanted _the 'Cons to think, it was a diversion. Unfortunately, Ironhide didn't know that. He wasn't in the plan originally.

"Ya fraggin' numbskulls! Ya seriously let yourselves get captured that easily?!"

"You're here too," Nitro-x muttered. The plan was to get Twilight Sparkle and her friends up to the castle so that _they _could defeat Megatron. Optimus wasn't sure at first when Nitro-x had told him but Sentinel surprisingly had agreed and let them go.

"Ah should be blastin' Decepticon tailpipe but ya dumbbells got yourselves captured."

"You could have left us."

"But then Ah would've had a guilty conscious."

They were in the bottom room of the castle (it was actually a very intriguing building) and some of the Transformers wondered if it was made of energon. Nitro-x glanced at the Cons who were guarding his small squad. They were distracted by some picture one of them had. 'These are the true dumbbells.' Nitro-x thought to himself. Did those 'Cons seriously think they could keep _Grimlock_ captured?

Nitro-x turned his helm to look at said Dinobot. He was furious and even though he didn't move or speak, Nitro-x could tell he wanted some Decepticon helms. Nitro-x just hoped Grimlock wouldn't still be hungry for his own.

The plan was simple: After they got captured, Optimus and the ponies would go after Megatron, simple right? Well, Optimus and the ponies had to _kill _Megatron, and when they had Optimus would chuck Megs' body into the floor and crash all the way down to the floor the Autobots were on. The 'Cons would be helpless without their leader and fall easily.

Now they were just awaiting the signal…

**Higher in the castle…**

"**Megatron,"** The Fallen began.

"What is it my master?" The Decepticon commander asked.

"There is another who could help us, his name is King Sombra, he resides in a cave somewhere and-"

"He won't be too much help to you!" A voice shouted.

The two alien robots drew their weapons; The Fallen with a large red sword, Megatron his fusion cannon, and looked for the source of the voice.

"That weak punk's dead!" Another voice shouted.

"Yeah, didn't take ta well ta our friend Spike, Ah reckon."

"If you are so brave," Megatron roared, "Then why don't you come out here and show yourselves?!"

They did. Six small quadrupeds emerged from their hiding places and joined each other in the middle of the room.

Megatron snickered, "Are you the best this pathetic planet has to offer? Even the humans were more of a challenge."

The one in front, who was purple, glared at Megatron, her horn began to glow. Megatron laughed at the small light show the purple creature was putting on. Then he heard a noise, he turned his head and saw a pillar slowly falling towards him, but he didn't move.

The pillar kept falling and falling until it landed a few inches from him. **"And what was that supposed to be, puny organic?" **The Fallen asked.

"It was," the unicorn smiled, "A distraction."

The two leaders looked at each other, puzzled, when suddenly the wall behind them shattered; they turned around and to their horror saw Sentinel Prime and Optimus Prime.

"Megatron," Optimus began, "Prepare to meet your maker."

The four rushed at each other and their weapons clashed.

The battle had begun.


	43. Endgame part 3

Chapter 43

"Guys!" Nitro-x whispered sharply, the other Autobots turned their helms.

"I think it's time for plan B."

"Would ya guys tell me what in blue blazes is going on?!" Ironhide demanded, a little too loudly.

**Upstairs…**

"GRAHHHHH!" Centuries of rage burned in Optimus' spark. He would avenge his friends' death today. He threw a punch right in Megatron's faceplates causing him to sprawl to the ground. Optimus quickly yanked out his gun and shot the leader mercilessly.

But that didn't keep Megatron down; he quickly got back up and with his claws pulled out important wires in Optimus' side. Optimus yelled and somehow managed to drive his recently drawn blade into Megatron's chest.

Meanwhile, Sentinel and The Fallen were having their own battle.

"**Give up yet Autobot scum?!"**

"As long as there is energon running through my circuits" Sentinel began, "I shall never give in."

With a graceful and swift move, Sentinel made a slicing motion at The Fallen's abdomen, but the evil Transformer merely jumped backwards, avoiding it completely.

Now it was The Fallen's turn. With a swift move of his own he thrust his sword into Sentinel's wrist. The sword was so powerful it cut his left servo, which held a shield, clean off.

Sentinel didn't seem to care and kicked The Fallen all the way to the open wall which Optimus and Sentinel had entered. The Fallen nearly fell off but grabbed the ledge.

Sentinel ran over to see if his opponent had fallen (heh heh) but was soon over the edge himself with a kick, courtesy of The Fallen. Unfortunately, Sentinel couldn't grab the ledge and began to fall towards his doom…

Meanwhile, Optimus had somehow gained the upper hand, err, servo. He had Megatron pinned to the wall. They were both pretty beat up, Megatron had lost his left arm, and part of his helm. Optimus had lost his mouth guard and was leaking a lot of energon. Not to mention that the two had serious scuffs and scratches. "Megatron," Optimus began, "If you surrender now, we will let you live and you can serve time in the Stockades."

"Now why would I do that?" Megatron questioned.

Suddenly, Optimus was nailed hard by The Fallen. The Fallen drew his sword and was about to cut Optimus Prime in half, when the sword was covered by something red and taken from The Fallen's grasp. **"WHAT?!"**

The sword then entered a red transparent ball, with six certain equines safely inside. The unicorn that had the sword smirked and yelled, "Don't make us use these against you!" Talking about the piece of jewelry each had.

"**Pah! You females are too confident!"**

"Let me at that bum, Twi!" A blue pegasus shouted, but the unicorn held her back.

"**Do you honestly think you can save your pathetic planet?! I will make slaves of you all!"**

"Not today, ugly!"

The Fallen looked to the hall to see who had insulted him and saw Jazz, Ironhide, Blaster, Nitro-x, Grimlock, and Beachcomber, their blasters drawn and all glaring at The Fallen and a recently arisen Megatron.

"You fools! You will die with the organics!" Megatron shouted.

Twilight threw the sword with her magic at Nitro-x, "Nitro-x! Catch!"

Nitro-x grabbed the sword and two things happened because of it:

The sword went from red to blue.

Megatron looked terrified.

Nitro-x held the sword and admired it, this one was way better than the old one. "Autobots! Charge!" That was all it took, the six rushed at The Fallen and Megatron and fought as hard as they could.

**Inside the bubble…**

"Girls! Get in sequence, this is it." Twilight commanded

The other five got in their positions and something spectacular began to happen…

**Outside…**

The Autobots continued their fight. It was unbelievable, and in the back of their minds/processors they knew 'this could be it'. Nitro-x continued making slashes and hard hits into The Fallen, more and more energon leaking from each new wound. Then, all of the sudden, The Fallen managed to punch Nitro-x hard in the chest, making the white mech shout in pain as he went sailing into the wall. The Fallen yelled at the top of his voice, a beastly, haunting yell that would stay with some of them for the rest of their lives. The Autobots were blinded for a few moments and sent to the ground, their energy almost gone.

"**Fools! I knew you could not defeat me! Now I will enjoy crushing each one of you." **The Fallen made his way towards Nitro-x. **"Starting with this one."**

Suddenly the wall behind him broke into a million pieces and a creature emerged with an Autobot on his back:

Electric Storm.

"Hello, fellows!" She called right before the creature leapt up into the air. It roared, raining down fire on the Decepticons. Electric Storm tried to direct the beast towards The Fallen and Megatron but it had its own ideas. "Left!" Electric Storm cried, "You need to go left!" It growled something in response. "Don't you sass me!"

Because of their little quarrel, the beast temporarily lost control and hit a pillar, making them start to divebomb. "Mayday!" Electric Storm shouted, "Mayday! We're going down! I repeat we're going-"

***KR-ASH***

The two were hidden beneath a pile of rubble, not moving.

"**Idiots." **The Fallen calmly stated.

Suddenly the rubble moved and Electric Storm jumped out. "No one calls me an idiot!" She yelled. A growl from the pile of rubble made her add, "Or them!"

She ran at The Fallen and jumped, preparing to kick the stuffing out of him. Unfortunately, The Fallen grabbed her stabilizing servo and threw her into the wall.

"**Does anyone else wish to toy with me?"**

"Yeah!" Twilight shouted in her slightly cracked pink ball, "Us."

Suddenly a huge rainbow fired at the two tyrants and blew knocked them off their stabilizing servos. The Fallen, who was gasping, managed to shout. **"You…cannot destroy… me, only a Prime can!"**

"I'm right here," Optimus stated, who was standing next to the ball. He opened his chest, and it shot out a white beam, it joined the rainbow and completely crushed The Fallen and Megatron.

When they were finished, the only thing left where Megatron and The Fallen had been standing was a pile of ash.

They were gone.

The Autobots had won.

It was finally over.


	44. End of the Beginning

Epilogue

**At Canterlot castle…**

Music played, ponies of all ages laughed, the air of celebration was there. Starblast, who was wearing a tuxedo (courtesy of Rarity), was standing next to said mare and smiling. "I'm glad you made it out of there alive."

"I'm glad you made it too." She told him before the two shared a deep kiss.

"Uck! And here I thought I could get away from all the kissing here at the punch table, guess not." Nitro-x muttered while getting a glass for himself.

"Yo man, let the ponies be ponies." Jazz said, also getting some punch.

"Has the punch been spiked yet? I'm bored." Muttered Side Burn.

"Hiya guys!" A happy Electric Storm greeted.

"Hi cute red sports car! You're way better then spiked punch!"

"AAGGGGHGHHHHHHHHHH!" Shouted Electric Storm as Side Burn chased her.

"Life is never dull with the Autobots around!" Princess Cadence smiled.

"Yeah, it's pretty darn awesome if ya ask me," Rainbow dash commented from her point in the sky.

"SCOURGE!" Electric Storm shouted at the dragon like-creature, "HELP ME!" The beast didn't even give her a second glance. "Oh, thanks a lot!"

From where he calmly stood, Prowl asked, "Electric Storm, what exactly is this creature?"

"I'll tell you if you get this maniac off my tail!"

Prowl vented. "Fine. Side Burn, stop chasing Electric Storm before I give you _another _ticket and have to impound you."

"Aw, but Prowl-"

"No buts."

Crestfallen, the blue mech stopped chasing Electric Storm. The femme paused for breath, venting and intaking hard.

"Well?" Prowl asked.

"Well what? Oh! Yeah!" She walked over to the beast and rested her servo on his head. "This is Scourge."

"Where does he come from?"

"Cybertron."

"_What_?!"

"You heard me. Look, I'll prove it to you. Scourge: transform!" The beast gave her a weary stare, a deep rumbling in his throat. She vented. "_Please_?" The beast stood up, extending its wings. Parts shifted and folded, twisting and turning in complex ways.

Finally, before them stood a robot. "He has a beast mode," Electric Storm explained to the shocked Prowl. Scourge growled at her and she snarled, "Hey!"

"How do you understand what he's saying?" Prowl asked.

"I don't. I just know when he's insulting me." Her doorwings drooped. "Which is…all the time."

"If you can't understand him, then how do you know his name is Scourge?"

"You can thank this little guy for that," She stated, pointing to Powercore, "He's the only reason I went searching for Scourge."

"But what faction is Scourge? Autobot?"

"Nope."

Prowl's servo changed into a blaster. "Then Decepticon?"

"Guess again."

"Neutral?"

"_No_!"

"Electric Storm, it has to be one of those!"

The femme clenched her jaw. "He works for the Mini-cons, okay?! Yeesh!" She threw her servos up in the air for emphasis. She decided to step outside for some fresh air.

"Hiya, little red sports car!"

Electric Storm ran back in with a happy Side Burn following her, screaming, "The madman's back!"

Pinkie pie jumped out of the punch bowl (much to the surprise of many mechs) and took off her snorkeling gear. "Whew!" She breathed, "Last time I go sightseeing in there!" Nitro-x and Jazz just stared at her. "Ooh!" she suddenly shouted, "If you think _this _is fun, wait till you see what I have planned for your birthday party! Oh, wait, when exactly is your birthday?"

The two mechs exchanged glances.

"Should we tell them?" Nitro-x asked Jazz.

"Don't see why not, they'll find out somehow."

"Find what out Jazz, dear?" Rarity asked.

"Well…" Nitro-x began.

"We gotta get back to Earth, we wanted to tell our friends 'bout y'all." Jazz explained

"But we'll come back, promise." Nitro-x smiled.

"You're leaving?" A saddened Pinkie pie, who had just now relocated and came out from under the table asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, but like I said, we'll be back, promise."

"Pinkie promise?"

Nitro-x vented, and then began. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Good, will your friends come too?"

"Maybe. Gosh I'd like to see what a Klingon thinks of this place!" Nitro-x then took a swig of his punch, and spat it out two seconds later. "Sweet slag! Somebody overdid the spiking!"

Two snickers could be heard from behind the table, and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker bolted out of there, with Nitro-x not far behind them…


End file.
